Obsesión
by yusha
Summary: Aquella chica se le metió por los ojos en cuanto la vio aparecer. Su mirada la siguió a cada movimiento que daba, completamente embelezado, sintiendose incapaz de apartar la vista del espectáculo... y aunque él lo tenía todo, también la quería a ella...
1. Prologo

_Bueno, pues aquí me tienen de nuevo, con una historia más. _

_La __comencé hace poco más de un año para el que entonces era mi novio, en un intento por compartir con él algunas de las muchas fantasías que me provocaba, e iba a ser únicamente un capitulo__, pero que ni bien había terminado de escribirlo cuando ya me había imaginado toda una larga y complicada trama que no podía dejar pasar... finalmente, el chico en cuestión dejó de ser mi pareja pero los recuerdos de lo que pasamos todavía se quedaron conmigo, y aunque yo se que él no va a leer esta historia, aún así quiero dedicarsela en recuerdo del amor que en algún momento sentimos... así que, ésta historia está dedicada a tí **K**, de parte de la que siempre será tu **Sílfide**..._

**Disclamer:** _Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo no tengo regalías por mis geniales historias (tengo ego, no me culpen xD)_

* * *

**Obsesión**

Aquella chica se le metió por los ojos en cuanto la vio aparecer. Las luces parpadeaban en todo el salón, la música sonaba a todo lo que daba, y mientras el animador la anunciaba, ella avanzó por la iluminada pasarela, con aquel provocativo vestuario de enfermera, contoneándose sensualmente, manteniendo la vista en la nada aunque altiva y orgullosa. Se detuvo justo frente a él y la música se detuvo abruptamente al tiempo que las luces se apagaban por completo. Un par de segundos después una nueva canción comenzó a sonar y ella comenzó con su baile sensual mientras las luces se centraban por completo en ella.

Su mirada la siguió a cada movimiento que daba, completamente embelezado, la observó como mientras bailaba se iba despojando poco a poco de su ajustada ropa: las piernas largas y bien torneadas estaban envueltas en unas medias blancas que llegaban a la altura de sus muslos parcialmente cubiertos por la mini falda blanca, subiendo más la vista, la ajustada blusa blanca se iba desabotonando lentamente dejándole ver un vientre plano con un ombligo pequeño, mas arriba, descubrió el apetecible y bien proporcionado pecho, sin embargo el cuello de aquella mujer le pareció todavía más llamativo, después, fijo por completo su vista en el par de antojables labios que ella misma mordía insinuante, su nariz era perfecta, y en sus ojos verdes se notaba el orgullo. Llevaba una peluca negra.

Al muchacho le hirvió la sangre cuando la vio despojarse por completo de la blusa y aferrarse al tubo de metal que estaba fijo a unos metros de él, mientras la multitud de hombres que llenaban el prostíbulo comenzaban a gritarle majaderías y silbarle pidiéndole que se desnudara ya.

Había olvidado el lugar en donde estaba y con las personas con quienes estaba. Se encontró en un dilema, quería ver más, pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba que los demás también la vieran. De cualquier manera, su segundo pensamiento era inevitable: aquella hermosa mujer con cuerpo de diosa se había deshecho de la mini falda y se contoneaba contra el tubo de metal únicamente cubierta con su ropa interior y las medias.

De un momento a otro, dejó de escuchar la música, los gritos y los silbidos, su atención estaba únicamente fija en cada movimiento de ella, jugaba con su ropa, se acariciaba con deleite mientras seguía contoneándose, pegada de espaldas a ese tubo que bien podía ser él. Y comenzó a imaginarse se pie tras de ella, siendo él quien acariciase aquel perfecto cuerpo, jugando con aquella delgada ropa interior… y cuando estaba por despojarla de la ropa, las luces y la música se apagaron. Los hombres comenzaron a gritar y silbar, y para cuando la luz regreso, al fondo de la pista apareció una nueva mujer con un atuendo de policía, el anunciador la presentaba. El muchacho dio un respingo y comenzó a buscar a la anterior bailarina, mientras los demás comenzaban a disfrutar a esa nueva chica.

-¡He, Naruto a donde vas!- preguntó apartando brevemente la vista de la bailarina al ver que su amigo se levantaba y daba vuelta.

-Mi celular está sonando Sasuke, debo contestar- mintió el rubio sin darle mucha importancia a su compañero quien se encogió de hombros y volvió su vista al frente.

Por su parte, Naruto fue directo a la salida del lugar, cuando llegaron hacía un par de horas, había visto un pequeño modulo cerca de la entrada: Kiba quien los había invitado para la despedida de soltero de Shino, les había dicho que en ese módulo podían contratar bailes privados con cualquiera de las bailarinas, entre otros servicios. Por supuesto, lo que el rubio deseaba era lo más costoso, pero bien valía la pena. El grupo de chicos había decidido primero ver a todas las bailarinas antes de decidirse por alguna, aunque claro, Naruto ya sabía a quien quería volver a ver, y por supuesto, no iba a esperar que los otros lo acompañaran.

Al llegar al discreto módulo, se encontró con un hombre muy mal encarado. Sin duda alguna, estaba a cargo de que ninguno de los visitantes quisiera pasarse de mano larga: el espectáculo de muestra que en ese momento se realizaba, no permitía que ninguna bailarina fuera tocada, si querían más, tenían que pagar. Sin darle rodeos al asunto, Naruto solicitó el show privado con la esplendorosa enfermera; sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, el tipo cobró una cuantiosa suma y le indicó el salón al que debía acceder y esperarla. Sin decir nada más, se adentró en un pasillo secreto que daba a unas escaleras hacia arriba, finalmente que dio con la puerta indicada: por lo menos había 10 puertas en ese pasillo, y al fondo pudo ver otras escaleras que quizás llevaban a más habitaciones y pasillos.

La estancia era cómoda, al menos de eso no podía quejarse. Las paredes parecían estar tapizadas con almohadones, la iluminación era tenue, delgadas tiras de gasa transparente caían de la pared al fondo frente a un amplio sillón circular y en cuyo centro había una plataforma, todo era de tonos de un tono rojo vino. Naruto no vio ninguna cámara a la vista, y se sentó sobre el sillón inspeccionando con mayor detalle la habitación. De pronto, comenzó a escuchar una música suave de tintes árabes…

-Bienvenido mi señor, me han informado que usted ha solicitado mis servicios…- escuchó de pronto una suave voz, el corazón de Naruto se estremeció mientras un escalofrío le erizó los cabellos de la nuca. Volteó hacia atrás con discreción y pudo ver los altivos ojos verdes de la bailarina que ahora llevaba un traje de odalisca en negro semi transparente y con la mitad de su rostro cubierto por un velo a juego, se había deshecho de la peluca negra y lucía una rubia cabellera rizada. Había cerrado la puerta tras ella y avanzaba con gracia hasta él.

-No pude resistirme- dijo únicamente como respuesta, viéndola rodear el sillón y avanzar hasta él: cada movimiento que hacia conseguía hacerle temblar, y cuando la tuvo frente a él le pareció quedarse sin respiración…

-Muchos han dicho eso- respondió divertida la chica, sentándose instantáneamente sobre las piernas del rubio, y pasándole los brazos por los hombros a manera de abrazo. Sintiéndose como en un sueño, Naruto la rodeó por la cintura desnuda sin despegar la vista de esos enigmáticos ojos verdes…

-Eres muy sensual… hasta ahora no había visto a nadie como tú…- confesó sintiendo de pronto la boca seca, una melodiosa risa escapó de la bailarina, Naruto se dio tiempo entonces de notar más a profundidad aquel hermoso rostro, tratando de grabar en su mente cada detalle.

-Me pregunto que pensarás cuando acabe con el show- susurró ella poniéndose entonces de pie, el muchacho deslizó sus manos sobre aquella perfecta cintura deseando no separar sus manos de la bronceada piel, sin embargo no hizo nada por detenerla: deseaba volver a verla contonearse y poco a poco desnudarse…

De un paso, la mujer había subido a la plataforma, había comenzado a hacer una serie de movimientos de baile al ritmo de la música, movía insinuante las caderas aunque atrayendo en instantes más la atención en los movimientos de las manos. El rubio la admiraba embelezado, pasando la vista por todo aquel magnífico cuerpo, deteniéndose por momentos en los hombros y cuello, bajando unos instantes a los voluptuosos senos, bajando al vientre que lo deleitaba con suaves movimientos, o bajando a las bien torneadas piernas que se mostraban bajo la transparente tela.

Lo primero que la bailarina se quitó fueron las finas mangas de gasa que cubrían sus brazos, las manos comenzaron a acariciar con delicadeza el cuello y los hombros, Naruto deseó poder ver los labios de la chica, descubrir si los mordía con sensualidad como en el baile anterior, sin embargo el velo no se lo permitió. El ritmo de la música se intensificó un poco, y los movimientos de ella se hicieron de igual manera más rítmicos e intensos, le extendió la mano mientras su cadera no paraba de moverse. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano y subió a la plataforma.

Sintió las ágiles manos levantarle poco a poco la playera, acariciarle el bien formado abdomen, mientras él no sabía que hacer: disfrutaba tanto aquel contacto que su cerebro no sabía como reaccionar… Finalmente, ella le quitó la playera tirándola a un lado y dándole la espalda para seguir bailando, aunque tomando las manos del joven y colocándolas sobre sus caderas y pegando su cuerpo al de él.

Naruto jadeó ante el contacto. La mujer era un poco más bajita que él, y estando en aquella posición, él podía probar el apetitoso cuello de la bailarina, sintió el movimiento de esas ardientes caderas en su pelvis y sintió con mayor intensidad la concentración de sangre en su entrepierna, la espalda de ella estaba en un completo roce con el pecho y abdomen de él.

-Eres hermosa…- susurró en su oído antes de atrapar el lóbulo entre los labios, la bailarina sonrió y elevó una de sus manos para acariciar el cabello de su cliente, mientras que su otra mano lo incitaba a acariciarle el vientre y rozarle los senos.

-Tú eres bastante atractivo- respondió ella mientras seguía moviendo las caderas, su trasero podía sentir la excitación del chico, y siendo sincera, no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Guiando aún una de las manos del joven, lo incitó a acariciarle el pecho sobre el brassiere, sentir aquel cálido tacto y aún los húmedos labios, se obligó a ahogar un gemido de placer.

-Cual… es tu nombre…- quiso entonces saber él, la mano que aún mantenía sobre la cadera de ella se aventuró a tratar de deslizar el delgado pantalón, mientras su otra mano acariciaba con delicadeza el borde de la prenda de encaje.

-Eso no lo puedo decir…- susurró ella deteniéndole de sus caricias, apartándose un paso de él para verlo a la cara: la luz y el velo mantuvieron oculto el rubor de sus mejillas. Naruto sonrió extasiado y miró nuevamente el baile de ella que seguía siendo insinuante.

-Entonces como debo llamarte- quiso saber el chico mirándola de arriba a abajo, la rubia comenzó a despojarse del pantalón dejándolo sin habla.

-Ésta noche seré tu Sílfide, una ninfa del viento… ese será mi nombre hoy- decidió mientras retrocedía hacia la pared y mientras llamaba a Naruto con un movimiento de su dedo índice.

Guiado por su deseo, el muchacho avanzó hacia ella en menos de 3 pasos y la acorraló contra la pared, posando al instante sus labios sobre el apetitoso cuello y separando con su rodilla las piernas de ella que al instante lo abrazó disfrutando del placer que el chico le proporcionaba. Estaba segura de que ese atractivo joven la haría vivir una experiencia ajena a otras que se presentaban durante su trabajo, lo había presentido en cuanto lo vio al entrar a la habitación: ella también había sentido una misteriosa atracción hacia él, cosa que nunca antes le había pasado. Realmente, muy pocas veces un hombre tan atractivo como ese solicitaba sus servicios.

Sintió los ávidos labios del joven succionar placenteramente la piel de su cuello, las ágiles manos acariciarle la cintura y caderas con suaves movimientos y el muslo que permanecía entre sus piernas presionándola contra la pared y el cuerpo de él. Jugando unos instantes con la rubia cabellera del muchacho, la bailarina sentía tanto su corazón como el de él latir a toda velocidad. Acarició la espalda del muchacho y fue bajando un poco más. Lo escuchó gemir y lo sintió estremecerse en sus brazos, segundos después, lo vio alzar la vista para fijarse en sus ojos, con delicadeza, el rubio le quitó el velo que cubría parcialmente su rostro…

Permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, viéndose el uno al otro. Acercándose lentamente, Naruto la besó con suavidad en los labios: el corazón de la mujer casi se detuvo por un instante. Lo sintió: había algo más que simple pasión y deseo…

El beso se prolongó durante un largo instante, la rubia sentía la ternura con que el muchacho la besaba, incluso pudo notarlo en las caricias. Se sintió confundida, ¿Cómo era que, siendo unos completos desconocidos, él pudiese besarla y tocarla de aquella manera que la hacía estremecer?

Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos al sentirlo empujar la pelvis contra la de ella, mientras una de esas manos que acariciaban sus caderas se posaba en su glúteo y la empujaba contra él. El beso se había intensificado y ella se encontró de nuevo envuelta entre la pasión y el deseo, se obligó a pensar que había imaginado aquella ternura, o aún mejor, pensó que él sólo lo había fingido. Ambas ideas la tranquilizaban aunque fuera en mínimo grado: después de todo su cuerpo seguía estremeciéndose ante la manera en que él la besaba y acariciaba.

-¿No te molesta la ropa?- cuestionó tras unos segundos ella, rompiendo el beso, el muchacho negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba de nuevo esos labios que le sabían a miel, sonriendo y dándole unos cortos besos en los labios, ella pasó sus manos por el pecho y vientre de él que temblaba ante el contacto.- Pues a mí si me estorba – aseguró comenzando a desabotonarle el pantalón. Naruto sonrió entre apenado y complacido, soltándola por unos instantes para ayudarla, pero eso no fue necesario debido a la agilidad con que la chica hacía su trabajo.

El pantalón rápidamente se deslizó hacia el piso y la rubia pegó de inmediato su cuerpo al de él, mordiendo el labio inferior del excitado joven que la abrazó y volvió a acorralarla contra la pared: los dos gimieron de placer ante el sólo contacto de sus cuerpos semi desnudos. Sin poder evitarlo más, comenzaron a mover acompasadamente las caderas, el miembro erecto amenazaba con salir bajo la trusa del chico, y lo que empezó como un rose, pronto se vio transformado en un intento de penetración en el instante en que él cargó a la mujer entre sus brazos elevándola un poco hacia arriba para después hacerla descender sobre su pelvis.

Gimiendo de placer, la chica le rodeó con las piernas y brazos permaneciendo en la posición en que él la había colocado: su espalda sobre la pared era el único apoyo que tenía además de los fuertes brazos del chico que la sostenía por los glúteos y suavemente la empujaba.

-Sílfide…- jadeó el chico devorándole los labios, ella confiando en que él no la soltaría, recorrió el musculoso pecho y vientre de él llegando al borde de la trusa que se perdía cerca de sus bragas. Un gemido más audible escapó de la garganta de él al sentir el fino dedo índice de ella entrar bajo su ropa y acariciar parte de su miembro.

-Mi amo…- susurró ella con deleite, arriesgándose a tocar más.

-Naruto, llámame Naruto- susurró hundiendo de nueva cuenta sus labios en el lóbulo de la oreja, succionándolo en un intento vano de controlar el inmenso placer que la mano de la chica le proporcionaba.

-Naruto… deberíamos sentarnos un poco- sugirió cuando sus dedos recorrieron el erecto miembro hasta la base, jadeando, el rubio aceptó la sugerencia y poco a poco la fue dejando de nuevo de pie, la suave mano de su Sílfide salió con cuidado de bajo la trusa y le dio la espalda para abrir una puerta secreta que nadie podría notar a simple vista. Ella lo invitó a pasar.

Sin dudarlo, Naruto entró encontrándose una habitación igual de amplia que la anterior: al fondo había una gran cama en lugar de la plataforma y el sillón, el resto de la decoración era exactamente igual. Tras él, escuchó el cerrar de la puerta con seguro, estaba por voltear cuando sintió sus delicadas manos abrazarle de la cintura y acariciarle el vientre y el pecho.

-¿Qué deseas que hagamos, Naruto?- susurró ella cerca de su oído, el rubio giró la cabeza y posó sus manos sobre las de ella.

-Yo haré lo que tú desees, Sílfide- susurró con calma mientras se mordía los labios, la rubia dejó escapar una divertida risa y deslizó sus manos por el abdomen de él antes de soltarle y avanzar a su lado hasta la cama, en donde se sentó y lo llamó con un movimiento de su índice.

-Entonces ven aquí, mi amo- susurró seductora mientras retrocedía en la cama e inclinaba los hombros hacia atrás apoyando su otra mano sobre el colchón, Naruto sonrió y avanzó.

-Amo no… tu esclavo…- susurró inclinándose sobre ella, que finalmente quedó recostada sobre la cama.

Sintió de nuevo los ardientes labios del muchacho sobre su cuello, y una de sus manos sobre su hombro, despojándola del tirante del brasiere. Con sutileza, separó las piernas para permitirle acomodarse entre ellas, sintió entonces la rodilla de él muy cerca de su entrepierna, y no pudo evitar sonreír y gemir. Le acarició la espalda y avanzó hacia el abdomen cuando sintió la lengua recorrerle los hombros, bajando poco a poco al escote. Gimió audiblemente cuando la mano de Naruto deslizó el otro tirante y comenzó a acariciar con pericia su seno hasta dejarlo al descubierto.

-¿Te gusta?- quiso saber el chico mientras su lengua seguía bajando más y más, recorriendo el fino encaje tal y como su otra mano había hecho. La rubia asintió mordiéndose los labios en el momento en que sintió la boca del muchacho succionando su pezón y al mismo tiempo la otra mano masajeando el otro seno.

Se sentía casi tocando el cielo. Aquella era la primera vez que un hombre buscaba complacerla, buscaba proporcionarle placer. La rubia se mordió los labios tratando de controlarse, pero le era inevitable. Se preguntó si él la trataría de la misma manera si lo hubiese conocido de distinta manera…

-Oh Sílfide- gimió nuevamente Naruto al sentir las manos de la rubia recorrer su piel alzó la vista para buscar sus ojos, pero ella los mantenía cerrados, mordiéndose los labios debido al placer.

-Temari, mi nombre es Temari- susurró sin pensar: por primera vez en toda su vida, ella se sintió cansada de fingir ser alguien que no era. Sintió la mano de Naruto acariciar su rostro y besar con dulzura sus labios.

-Es un nombre tan hermoso como lo eres tú… ¿Quieres que sigamos?- quiso saber el muchacho, acariciándole suavemente en medio del semi cubierto pecho y bajando hasta la cintura de la chica, ella sonrió y lo miró con sus profundos ojos verdes.

-No puedo permitir que te detengas- respondió ella con dulzura y buscó desesperada los labios del muchacho, que gustoso la correspondió con avidez y fue acomodándose entre sus piernas.

Sintió las manos de Naruto recorrer su piel con deseo, primero por su cintura y pronto descendiendo hasta sus caderas, después a sus bien torneadas piernas. Una de ellas regresó su camino en el momento en que ella flexiono las rodillas, los ardientes dedos recorrieron la desnuda piel hasta toparse con el pequeño encaje de su ropa interior, acariciando el contorno con suavidad antes de desplazarse hasta sus glúteos y empujar su pelvis un poco más sobre ella. Con su otra mano, el muchacho la sostenía de la espalda a la altura de la cintura, mientras sus labios seguían unidos en un interminable y apasionado beso.

En la mente de Temari no había nada que no fuese el contacto que en esos momentos tenía con el chico, sentía el peso de ese musculoso cuerpo sobre ella, el abdomen rozando su vientre, su pecho en contacto con el de él, sus manos recorriéndola por completo, y entre sus piernas el miembro deseoso de entrar. Temari mordía con ansia aquellos labios que se le entregaban por completo y sin tapujos, disfrutando como nunca antes había hecho con nadie, deseando cada vez más y más de él. Estaba realmente excitada.

Sus manos que hasta entonces sólo lo habían abrazado y acariciado la espalda, comenzaron a jugar con la única prenda que los mantenía separados, Naruto jadeó sin dejar de besarla cuando sintió las delicadas manos de su amante bajar lentamente la trusa y rozar su trasero. Sonriendo, dejó de besarla para clavar sus azules ojos en los verdes de ella: también sonreía.

-¿Lo quieres ya?- preguntó él apoyando ambas manos a los lados de las caderas de Temari y haciendo lo mismo con sus rodillas entre el par de maravillosas piernas, ella se mordió los labios al sentirlo separarse de ella.

-Eres muy excitante Naruto- susurró mientras movía sus manos de los glúteos a las caderas y seguía bajando la prenda, lo vio cerrar los ojos tratando de ahogar el placer que el sutil movimiento le causaba.

-Tú lo eres más Temari – susurró él a su vez. Temari sintió su cuerpo estremecer al fijar los ojos en el viril miembro que se erguía fuera de la prenda. Pasándose la lengua por los labios, la rubia miró el rostro de Naruto antes de acariciar brevemente la punta con un par de dedos, el muchacho se estremeció.

-Recuéstate Naruto- pidió Temari susurrando en su oído, el muchacho abrió los ojos unos instantes, pero al instante volvió a cerrarlos al sentir los húmedos labios de la chica bajo su oreja, succionando en su cuello.

-¿Sobre ti?- quiso saber el rubio: Temari se había incorporado un poco apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos para alcanzar el suave cuello. Sintió la exhalación que escapaba de su boca al separarse de él, y la suave piel de su rostro acariciarle la mejilla.

-Sólo si te deshaces de la última prenda- susurró con deleite en su oído, Naruto sonrió y se echó hacia atrás para sentarse, Temari acababa de desprenderse del brasiere que Naruto había apenas movido de su lugar durante sus caricias.

Olvidándose de su propia desnudez, admiró el perfecto cuerpo de Temari, quien se relamía los labios ante el excitante ser que tenía al frente. Naruto recorrió con sus ojos la silueta de esa a quien apenas una hora acababa de conocer: el hermoso rostro que poro a poro dejaba al descubierto la excitación, su elegante cuello que mostraba las discretas huellas de los labios de él, sus perfectos senos que se erguían firmes, su esbelta cintura que estaba ligeramente mojada debido al sudor provocado por la cercanía en que permanecían, las apetitosas caderas cubiertas por esa última prenda, y las piernas tan bien torneadas que lo habían atrapado desde el primer momento en que la vio… Sus ojos no pasaron por alto las delicadas manos que en ese instante acariciaron el borde de encaje de la pantaleta.

-Déjamelo a mí- casi suplicó inclinando el cuerpo hacia delante y extendiendo sus manos para posarlas sobre las caderas. Temari asintió suavemente mientras se sentaba por completo. Sus senos quedaron realmente cerca del rostro de Naruto que ya había enroscado un par de dedos en el borde de la prenda.

-Naruto…- susurró la chica al sentir el aliento y la respiración entrecortada del rubio, que levantó un poco la vista mientras comenzaba a bajar la prenda. Temari jadeó y elevó sus caderas un poco apoyando las manos aún sobre el colchón, rozando sus senos con el rostro y el cabello de chico, que también jadeo y se apresuró un poco más a retirarle esa última prenda.

Al bajar de nuevo la vista, Naruto se encontró con la entrada al cielo abierta de par en par. Sintió las manos de Temari rodearle los hombros y enredarse en sus cabellos, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho, sintió su corazón acelerar y la excitación en su miembro a punto de explotar. Cerró los ojos hundiendo el rostro en el apetitoso seno de Temari y la abrazó por la cintura, deseando más que nunca desaparecer la distancia.

Su lengua comenzó a lamer el pecho de la bailarina, que en instantes ya se había recostado sobre la cama, sintió de nuevo las manos del muchacho acariciarle la cintura y bajar a sus caderas, tocar sus glúteos y después sus piernas.

Entonces, por primera vez lo sintió acariciar su intimidad con los dedos.

Al principio, Naruto había sido suave, rozando apenas el contorno de la entrada de Temari, utilizando un par de dedos, pero conforme seguía explorando, descubriendo esa cálida y húmeda zona, no pudo seguir resistiéndose y fue más rápido y profundo.

Temari gimió al sentir el par de dedos abriéndose paso en su interior. Aferró sus dedos con fuerza sobre la espalda del chico, quien la llevaba cada vez más al borde de la excitación, moviendo su mano a un ritmo que a la rubia se le antojaba más y más veloz. Sentía aún la boca de Naruto sobre su piel, degustando su pecho, aquello en verdad le estaba gustando…

Naruto jadeaba, aunque sintiéndose incapaz de apartar las manos de donde las tenía, sus labios se detuvieron unos instantes mientras levantaba el rostro para verla: tenía una expresión completamente placentera, pasaba la lengua por los apetitosos labios mientras lo miraba con un brillo en sus ojos. Había detenido con una de sus suaves manos el movimiento de la de Naruto y la apartaba con cuidado…

-Ven ya Naruto…- susurró ella, el rubio apenas asintió acercando sus labios a tan exquisita boca y acomodándose entre el par de piernas.

Sus labios se rozaron suavemente, sosteniendo su miembro, Naruto acarició con la punta la entrada de la mujer, un suave cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo de los dos, y cuando Temari aprisionó los labios de su compañero en los de ella, lo sintió entrar con calma…

Los dos jadearon. Temari lo sentía despacio pero con fuerza, acoplándose entre sus paredes, mordió los labios del chico al sentirlo adentro. Naruto no podía describir el intenso placer que estaba sintiendo: el haberla tocado con sus manos no se comparaba en lo mas mínimo con lo que su excitado miembro sentía ahora: una presión ardiente y arrebatadora lo rodeaba, pidiéndole, casi suplicándole que entrara más y más. Las piernas de Temari lo rodearon exigiéndole que entrara de una buena vez, y obediente, Naruto dio la primer embestida entrando por completo en el delicioso interior.

El rubio comenzó a empujar con fuerza y velocidad, la chica gimió extasiada al sentirlo repetidamente llegar casi al fondo, comenzó a mover acompasadamente sus caderas, ayudándolo a llegar más y más dentro. Naruto jadeaba, aferrando sus manos a las caderas de ella para entrar más, iban muy rápido, Temari gritó de placer, y Naruto se excitó todavía más… Tensando el cuerpo un breve instante, Naruto alcanzó el cielo y con ello el orgasmo más placentero que nunca antes había conocido. El cuerpo de Temari se liberó en el mismo instante de toda la tensión acumulada, las contracciones en su interior llegaron dando paso al orgasmo…

El par de amantes permanecieron quietos y en silencio, en la misma posición durante unos minutos, tratando de recuperar el aliento, aún rozando suavemente sus bocas…


	2. Capitulo 1

_Primero que nada, gracias a **Titxutemari y a Akkiotakugirl** por sus reviews, francamente pensé que no recibiría siquiera uno por ser el NaruTema una pareja poco seguida xD_

_Segundo, quiero aclarar que esta historia no es un NaruTema cualquiera. Esta historia, es una verdadera novela con tramas complicadas y extensas, con múltiples personajes, parejas y experiencias que se mezclan entre sí... así que les voy a pedir mucha paciencia y que se tomen las cosas con calma, después de todo, esta es una de las historias más largas en las que estoy trabajando..._

_Ahora si, sin nada más que aclarar, les dejo con éste el verdadero primer capítulo de ésta, mi_ **Obsesión**.

**

* * *

**

**Disclamer: **_Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo no tengo regalías por mis geniales historias (tengo ego, no me culpen xD)_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

El celular no paraba de timbrar, y sin embargo, nadie contestaba. El muchacho estaba desesperado, volteando a cada segundo hacia el reloj, esperaba que le contestaran.

-¿Nada aún?- cuestiono a su lado un joven de cabellos negro azulados, sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro, de mirada profunda y enigmática. Estaban en la estancia principal del departamento que compartían.

-Nada. ¿En que estaba pensando Naruto para irse así, sin decirnos nada?- se quejó dejando caer el teléfono sobre el sofá y llevándose ambas manos al rostro, sus cabellos y ojos eran de un negro absoluto, su piel era muy pálida. Su compañero tomó el teléfono y marcó de nuevo el número de Naruto…

-¿Si, que pasa…?

-¡Naruto, eres un imbécil!- dijo el muchacho entre aliviado y molesto poniéndose de pie de un salto, el pelinegro se quedó con la boca abierta al ver la suerte del otro para que le contestaran.- ¿Dónde rayos estas? ¡Sai y yo estábamos preocupados!- le reprendió comenzando a caminar por la estancia, tras de él, Sai lo seguía dispuesto a arrebatarle el teléfono.

-Ah, Sasuke eres tú, je je. No se preocupen por mi, yo estoy bien, tardaré un poco más en llegar así que no me esperen.

-¿Dónde estas?, Naruto contesta, ¡Naruto!

Pero ya era tarde, el rubio había cortado la comunicación dejando a sus compañeros de casa con la palabra en la boca, en ese momento todavía tenía asuntos que arreglar con su acompañante…

-¿En qué estábamos?- preguntó botando el teléfono y devorando con la mirada la silueta semioculta entre las sábanas. Temari sonrió ligeramente.

-Estábamos despidiéndonos- susurró recibiendo un suave beso sobre sus labios: Naruto había subido a la cama y gateado hasta ella.

-Es verdad… -suspiró sentándose a su lado,- aunque la verdad no quisiera separarme de ti…- le confesó mirándola con ternura, ella desvió la vista manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Seguramente eso le has dicho a todas…

-Claro que no, es la primera vez que se lo digo a alguien- respondió tomándola por el mentón y obligándola a verlo: en esos ojos azules, Temari vio sinceridad.- Quiero volver a verte Temari, pero no aquí y no de esta manera…

-Me está prohibido dar información personal a los clientes, el sólo hecho de decirte mi nombre traerá problemas- respondió con calma

-¿Y lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, acaso eso no vale?- respondió decepcionado el chico, Temari apartó la cara.

-Tú y yo apenas y nos conocemos Naruto, ¿Cómo puedes decir que sientes algo por mi?- cuestionó sintiéndose confundida, Naruto la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente.

-Tú también sientes algo por mi Temari, no lo niegues… yo pude sentirlo…

-No puedo involucrarme emocionalmente con los clientes Naruto, fue sólo tu imaginación- respondió tajante y orgullosa levantándose de la cama y comenzando a vestirse, Naruto la observaba incrédulo.

-Estas bromeando.

-Al contrario, estoy hablando muy en serio. Lo de hoy fue sólo sexo, no hay nada más tras de eso, ningún sentimiento oculto – respondió con calma, Naruto se levantó y fue tras ella, plantándose frente a ella para mirarla a los ojos.

-Pues no te creo. No te creo que tú no hayas sentido lo mismo que sentí yo cuando estuvimos…

-La pasión nubla el juicio y los corazones, te hace ver cosas que no son. Gracias por solicitar mis servicios, ya conoces la salida.

Temari salió a toda prisa de aquella habitación, dejando a Naruto solo, todavía incrédulo a esas últimas palabras cruzadas. Se sintió un imbécil, un estúpido por pensar que ella, una prostituta, pudiera sentir algo por él cuando sólo cumplía con su trabajo.

.

.

El día era más que perfecto, el ambiente en la mansión Hyuuga era de algarabía y gozo: la más joven de las herederas del más grande empresario de la ciudad, Hiashi Hyuuga, contraería matrimonio con un prometedor biólogo, hijo de los más afamados científicos dedicados al estudio de la naturaleza.

Encerrada en su habitación, la mayor de las hijas de Hiashi no dejaba de mirarse al espejo. Era el día más importante en la vida de su hermana menor, pero aquello no era lo que la tenía entusiasmada. En la mente de Hinata, había una perspectiva mucho más maravillosa que ver a su hermana casarse.

Terminando por fin de maquillarse, la mujer se levantó y fue a observarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía junto a su ventana. Conforme con el resultado, se permitió sonreír con dulzura.

Hinata consideraba a ella misma una mujer guapa, hermosa, pero nunca arrebatadora. Tenía un bien proporcionado cuerpo, pero su carácter era más bien reservado y a veces rayando en lo tímido. Observándose desde todos los perfiles posibles, alisó los pliegues de su ropa tratando de corregir cualquier desperfecto, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar el que más le inquietaba: realmente no estaba del todo cómoda en aquel corto y escotado vestido lila decorado con grandes flores moradas.

Pero a su Naruto, le había gustado, y aunque no le había pedido que se lo probara, ella lo había visto observar ese provocador vestido la tarde en que la había acompañado a buscar la ropa para la boda de su hermana. Ella no lo había pensado dos veces y sin que su novio lo supiese, se había comprado el vestido para darle una muy agradable sorpresa.

El celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia, y apartando por fin la vista del espejo, la muchacha corrió a contestar: su rostro se iluminó al ver en la pantalla el nombre del hombre al que amaba.

-Buenos días amor- contestó con ternura en su voz, al otro lado de la línea una voz masculina respondió.

-Lo siento Hinata, soy yo, no Naruto…- el rubor invadió de inmediato las mejillas de la chica que se llevó avergonzada una de sus manos a la boca.

-¡Sasuke kun! Perdóname, pensé que se trataba de Naruto- susurró muy apenada, al otro lado de la línea telefónica, el muchacho de cabellera azul oscura sonrió con tristeza

-Está bien, no te preocupes… Sólo llamaba para avisar que Naruto ya va rumbo a tu casa, dejo el celular en su cuarto…

-Ah, arigato Sasuke kun, ya lo veo llegar, te veré en un par de horas- agradeció corriendo a ver a través de la ventana, desde donde se podía ver el auto de Naruto estacionarse en la entrada. Sasuke asintió levemente y se despidió de la chica que sin escucharlo ya había cortando la comunicación.

Él y Hinata era compañeros de clase, estudiaban juntos y hacían un buen trabajo en equipo. Además, Sasuke había sido quien le presentara a Naruto un par de años atrás, cosa de la que estaba muy arrepentido…

Desde el marco de la puerta, Sai lo miraba con atención. Los dos vivían en la misma casa junto a Naruto que era el dueño, y siempre había problemas entre ellos dos cuando el rubio no estaba. Además, estaba el hecho de que a Sasuke le molestaba lo entrometido que era Sai…

-Me das pena – dijo después de un rato Sai, Sasuke volteó a verlo de forma fría.

-¿Qué demonios haces ahí?- le preguntó dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa y encarándolo. El pelinegro sonreía con burla.

-Pobre Sasuke, enamorado de la novia de su mejor amigo… y todo por la cobardía de no habérselo dicho a ella nunca – continuó mofándose el muchacho, el ojiazul se cruzó de brazos.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa y sal de mi cuarto imbécil – le ordenó tratando de mantener la calma, aunque desde hacía bastante tiempo quería molerlo a golpes, siempre tenía que controlarse e ignorarlo.

-Si no fueras tan necio, a lo mejor yo podría ayudarte – le ofreció Sai mirándolo con los ojos brillantes, Sasuke hizo una mueca de completo fastidio.

-L A R G A T E – insistió con total claridad, Sai se encogió de hombros y aún con la sonrisa en los labios se dio media vuelta.

-Como desees, perdedor…- y acto seguido, Sasuke avanzó hasta la puerta para encerrarse sin ganas de ver a nadie…

.

.

-Ah, Naruto, justo al hombre que deseaba ver- saludó Hiashi Hyuuga al aparecer al recibidor de su enorme casa, el joven rubio que apenas y había entrado se apresuró al encuentro de su anfitrión.

-Buen día, Hiashi donno- saludó haciendo una inclinación de respeto, el hombre soltó una carcajada y le estrechó la mano al joven.

-Siempre tan formal, Naruto, ya va siendo hora de que empecemos a tutearnos, después de todo, esta casa y todo lo que me pertenece algún día serán tuyos y de mi adorada Hinata…

-¡Padre!- interrumpió al instante la suave voz de la heredera del clan Hyuuga, la atención tanto del padre como del novio de la chica se centraron en la despampanante mujer que bajaba presurosa las escaleras.

-Te lo digo yo que soy su padre, Naruto, no encontraras mujer más hermosa e inteligente que mi hija – comentó con orgullo el hombre dándole un codazo a quien ya consideraba su yerno. Impresionado ante la hermosura de Hinata, Naruto no supo que responder: era la primera vez que la veía arreglada de aquella manera.

-Deberías ahorrar todos tus comentarios sobre los bienes y negocios este día padre, conoces perfectamente el carácter de Hanabi, y si sigues insistiendo en que no la dejaras encargarse del negocio es capaz de cancelar la boda- recomendó sintiéndose avergonzada la muchacha, quien al llegar hasta su padre, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-De eso tienes toda la razón Hinata mía, tu hermana es tan terca como tu madre, que Dios la tenga en su gloria. Pero ya he tomado la decisión y nada me hará cambiarla. Además, el casarse con Shino Aburame es lo mejor que ha podido hacer por la familia- aseguró el hombre quien consideraba que su hija menor era incapaz de llevar sobre sus hombros el peso de una responsabilidad como la de su empresa. Para él, Hanabi era una chiquilla inmadura, demasiado irresponsable y que siempre deseaba ser el centro de atención; todo lo contrario a Hinata, quien desde pequeña se había mostrado reservada, responsable y apta para ocuparse de los negocios de la familia.

Para nadie era un secreto que el magnate Hiashi Hyuuga tenía claras preferencias sobre la mayor de sus hijas y que era el principal motivo de las peleas entre ambas jovencitas desde que eran unas niñas. El matrimonio de Hanabi traía a Hiashi la alegría de al fin poder deshacerse de ella.

-No quiero escuchar ni una palabra más- intervino Hinata antes de que ocurriese una desgracia, quería mucho a su papá, pero consideraba que a veces hablaba de más y eran esos comentarios extras los que siempre le traían problemas con su hermana, cosa que a Hinata no le agradaba. Simplemente, a ella no le gustaban las disputas.- Si no te importa padre, me iré adelantando con Naruto, iremos a almorzar antes de la ceremonia – dijo para despedirse, el millonario asintió con una enorme sonrisa, y tras estrecharle nuevamente la mano al rubio les deseó suerte y los dejó marcharse sin comentar nada más.

En cuanto subieron al auto de Naruto, un Ferrari negro del año, Hinata besó a su novio de manera fugaz.

-Perdona a mi padre, ya lo conoces como es. Desde que Hanabi anuncio su matrimonio, no ha dejado de insistir en que tu y yo deberíamos formalizar- susurró apenada, Naruto sonrió con tranquilidad.

-No debes preocuparte, él sólo quiere asegurarte un buen futuro- respondió acariciando el blanco rostro de la chica. – por cierto, estas hermosa. No pude decirlo frente a tu padre porque me dejaste sin palabras- concluyó el chico robándole un nuevo beso antes de poner en marcha el auto, la chica inevitablemente se sonrojó mientras sonreía con dulzura a su novio. Ella estaba segura de que Naruto era el hombre de su vida.

-¿Iremos a tu departamento?- preguntó la chica al percatarse del rumbo que tomaban, Naruto asintió mientras ponía un poco de música.

-Olvide el saco, no puedo pedirle a Sasuke y Sai que pasen por el y me lo lleven porque deben estar apenas despertando, anoche se fueron de fiesta - comenzó a contar el chico manteniendo la vista al frente, Hinata lo miró con interés.

-¿Significa eso que no los acompañaste a la despedida de Shino?- preguntó con curiosidad ella, que no se percató del gesto de amargura que durante breves instantes invadió el rostro del chico.

-Estuve un rato con ellos, pero me fui temprano, tenía trabajo que entregar esta mañana y me fui al departamento. Me quede dormido ahí hasta que Sasuke me llamó al celular, estaba enfadado porque lo dejé con Sai y los demás sin avisarle. Cuando llegue a casa, los dos estaban furiosos, tuve que decirles que me habías llamado y había ido a verte, espero no te importe ser mi cómplice- respondió volteando a verla con una pequeña sonrisa, Hinata también sonrió.

-Con gusto seré tu cómplice, - susurró ella volviendo la vista hacia el frente, estaban llegando ya a un edificio de 6 pisos, en donde Naruto había comprado el último departamento hacía muy poco tiempo.

A pesar de sus tan solo 26 años, Naruto era ya todo un inversionista con un futuro prometedor. Desde pequeño, había perdido a sus padres y sido educado por su abuela, una mujer de inquebrantable fortaleza que había enviudado muy joven y sacado adelante a su familia a base de esfuerzo y trabajo duro. Hacía unos 3 años, la anciana había fallecido y dejado a su nieto los bienes que poseía, el muchacho, que iba apenas a la mitad de su carrera universitaria en ese entonces, había decidido invertir su herencia en la bolsa de valores donde tenia poco tiempo prestando sus servicios, y rentado 2 de las habitaciones de la casa en que había vivido desde pequeño para mantenerse. Sin duda alguna, aquella había sido la mejor decisión que habría podido tomar, dado que al poco tiempo, sus acciones se habían triplicado y seguían subiendo.

Naruto entró al estacionamiento del edificio y apagó el auto. Siendo todo un caballero, corrió a abrir la puerta de Hinata a quien ayudó a bajar. El edificio parecía estar vacío a excepción del vigilante que encerrado en su cabina tomaba un abundante almuerzo. El corazón de Hinata se agitó en cuanto entraron al elevador, Naruto presionó el último botón y espero en silencio que las puertas se cerraran.

-Naruto… hay algo que quiero pedirte- susurró la chica, tomando la mano de su novio, que la miró fijamente a los ojos antes de tomarla por el mentón y darle un suave beso que duró el trayecto hasta el último piso.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó al salir del elevador aún tomando a Hinata de la mano, y encontrando divertido el sonrojo que siempre aparecía en aquellas mejillas.

-Yo… bueno… mi padre saldrá de viaje en cuanto termine la fiesta de esta noche, y yo quería saber… quería saber si te molestaría quedarte conmigo…- susurró muy nerviosa mientras Naruto abría la puerta de su departamento, el muchacho le sonrió invitándola a pasar.

-Estaré encantado de acompañarte en la primer noche sin Hanabi en casa – respondió guiñándole el ojo antes de ir directamente a su dormitorio por el saco, Hinata lo siguió deteniéndose en la puerta unos instantes.

-Aún es temprano, podemos hacer algo antes de irnos- sugirió al verlo tomar uno de sus sacos, el muchacho asintió cerrando el closet.

-Hai, tenemos todavía dos horas, - confirmó mirando su reloj, Hinata avanzó hasta detenerse frente a él, mirándolo a la cara con las mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas.- ¿Donde te gustaría que pasáramos a almorzar?- le preguntó acariciándole el rostro con ternura, Hinata sonrió y lo abrazó por el cuello dándole pequeños besos en los labios.

-¿Qué te parece en el club? Así ahorramos tiempo de traslado – sugirió ella, a lo cual Naruto asintió y tomándola de la mano, la llevó fuera del dormitorio manteniendo en su rostro una sonrisa.

Un poco sorprendida, Hinata lo siguió en silencio. Había algo extraño en el comportamiento de su novio: cada vez que los dos entraban a la recamara, Naruto no la dejaba salir de ahí sin antes haberla besado muy apasionadamente…

.

.

-¡Sasuke sal ya de una buena vez! – ordenaba Sai aporreando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas mirando con insistencia el reloj de la puerta: la ceremonia de Hanabi y Shino empezaría en menos de 30 minutos, mismos que requerían para trasladarse hasta el Social Club en donde se llevaría a cabo, y para su desgracia, el único con auto en aquel momento era Sasuke…- Demonios, sabía que debía haberme ido con Naruto – se dijo a sí mismo antes de golpear nuevamente la puerta, en el interior, el ojiazul permanecía recostado en la cama, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo. -¡Sasuke si no sales derribaré la maldita puerta!- gritó el muchacho de ojos negros tras la puerta. Suspirando, finalmente Sasuke se puso de pie, tomó el saco negro y abrió la puerta.

-Deja de hacer tanto escándalo, ¿por qué eres tan molesto?- le reprendió Sasuke mirándolo con superioridad, Sai le regresó una mirada cargada de odio.

-No tengo tiempo para discutir ahora contigo, ya vamos retrazados- dijo arrastrando las palabras, el ojiazul avanzó entonces hacia la salida con media sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, y Sai lo siguió haciendo una mueca de disgusto: odiaba profundamente tener que necesitar a Sasuke a veces…

.

.

-Yo los declaro marido mujer, ya puede besar a la novia

Ante el aplauso de los invitados, los novios dieron por terminada la ceremonia religiosa con el ansiado beso. La pequeña orquesta comenzó a tocar una melodía y los invitados salieron del salón para ocupar las mesas asignadas en el jardín del club social donde se encontraban.

Naruto y Hinata salieron casi al final y tomados de la mano avanzaron hacia la mesa en donde sus amigos los esperaban: Sasuke y Sai se quedaron casi con la boca abierta al ver tan despampanante a la novia de su amigo.

-Ya cierren la boca que les van a entrar moscas – dijo un tanto molesta una chica de ojos verdes y cabellera rosa que estaba en la misma mesa: su nombre era Sakura Haruno, y era una estudiante de medicina de las más destacadas, además, era amiga de Hinata desde hacía varios años.

-Déjalos Sakura, que Hinata les da calabazas porque tiene sólo ojos para Naruto – respondió más animada una rubia de ojos azules: Ino Yamanaka, compañera de Sakura y también amiga de Hinata.

-Al menos ella se esmeró en su aspecto hoy – comentó Sai por lo bajo desviando la vista de la muchacha, fingiendo desinterés. De inmediato, el par de muchachas lo miraron queriendo matarlo, sin percatarse que la pareja ya había llegado hasta ellos.

-Me da gusto que hayan podido venir todos- dijo Hinata a los demás, haciendo una reverencia a modo de saludo. Sai que la miraba de reojo notó el pronunciado escote y pasó su vista hacia Sasuke que pasaba saliva con dificultad. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del pelinegro que sólo pensaba en divertirse a costas del ojiazul.

-Hinata, perdona que lo mencione, pero no he podido dejar de notar que tienes un maravilloso cuerpo…- le halagó Sai, la muchacha se sonrojó notablemente. – Si no te molesta, algún día me gustaría poder hacer un retrato tuyo en muy poca ropa, para Naruto claro…

-Yo… yo… arigato Sai kun... pero yo…- indudablemente, la muchacha estaba avergonzada, a tal grado que inconcientemente casi se ocultó tras de Naruto que sonrió abiertamente y abrazó a su novia.

-Tranquila linda, Sai sólo está bromeando respecto al retrato,- le dijo tratando de calmarla aunque sospechaba que Sai hablaba en serio: su compañero estudiaba Arte y su especialidad era la pintura.- Aunque Sai, si no te conociera tan bien como creo, pensaría que estás tratando de seducir a mi novia- dijo divertido Naruto, mirando afablemente a su amigo, que le sonrió abiertamente.

-Pues aunque me conozcas deberías tener cuidado Naruto, porque seguramente en esta fiesta hay muchos aparte de mí que intentarían seducir a tan hermosa mujer, ¿no crees Sasuke kun?- casi aseguró Sai volteando a ver al susodicho que le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Cuida tus palabras Sai- le amenazó por lo bajo Sasuke.

-Bueno, bueno, dejen ya de pelear- intervino Sakura un poco cansada de ser ignorada por los muchachos, por lo que Naruto asintió mientras ayudaba a su novia a sentarse para después tomar su lugar quedando ambos entre la Haruno y el Uchiha.

-Suficiente tengo de ustedes en la casa, como para verlos discutir en pleno evento social- los regaño aunque en tono de broma el rubio, que comenzó a buscar algo con la mirada.- Me muero de sed, ¿dónde estarán los meseros?- preguntó a nadie en específico, y Hinata miró el reloj.

-El servicio de banquetes no tarda en comenzar, deben estar preparando todo para empezar a traerlo- le respondió la chica tomándolo de la mano, al instante Sai asintió.

-Sí, ya los veo salir, y justamente traen las bebidas- le dijo el muchacho señalando una carpa más al borde del jardín, desde donde un grupo de meseros cargaban charolas con vasos y botellas, Naruto besó fugazmente a Hinata antes de ponerse de pie.

-No tardo, ¿alguien quiere que le traiga algo?- ofreció el muchacho mirando a sus compañeros de mesa, que negaron con un movimiento de la cabeza, todos excepto Sai que también se puso de pie.

-Voy contigo- le dijo, y ambos emprendieron la marcha, los meseros habían dejado todo sobre una mesa y regresaban a la carpa por otras cosas.- Entonces, ¿vas a decirme donde estuviste anoche?- cuestionó mientras caminaba a su lado, Naruto saludaba a la distancia a algunos de los invitados que conocía.

-Ya les dije que estuve con Hinata- respondió sin darle mucha importancia, la sonrisa que Sai le dirigía a quienes los rodeaban era forzada.

-No me mientas Naruto, que yo se perfectamente que entre tu y ella nunca ha pasado nada…

-Pues pasó anoche, y no voy a darte detalles porque sé que no te gustará - aseguro el rubio llegando por fin a la mesa, Sai lo miró con sorpresa.

-Tú me dijiste…

-Que tarde o temprano iba a suceder Sai, así que deja de hacer preguntas- le sugirió mientras se servía refresco en un vaso, un grupo de meseros se acercaban a ellos con charolas llenas de bocadillos.

-¿Y nosotros?- preguntó haciendo caso omiso, con un tono de molestia en su voz, el rubio comenzó a servir el otro vaso.

-Nunca hubo un nosotros Sai, tú sabías perfectamente como era la situación- respondió con calma, aunque bajando un poco la voz para evitar que los escucharan.

-Es verdad… pero, ¿seguimos igual, cierto? Cuando ella no pueda o no quiera, yo…- insistió el pelinegro, volteando hacia la mesa en donde se sentaban: Hinata platicaba animadamente con Sasuke.

-Hablamos de eso después, ¿si?- interrumpió las insinuaciones Naruto dándole el vaso a Sai y dando media vuelta para regresar, el muchacho suspiró resignado al verlo alejarse hacia la mesa: si Sasuke no fuera tan cobarde y obstinado, desde hacía mucho tiempo sería pareja de Hinata, y Naruto estaría con Sai…

Tomando casi todo el contenido de su vaso, el muchacho volvió a servirse antes de regresar con los demás, llegando en el momento preciso en que el último invitado asignado a aquella mesa acababa de llegar, era un joven de cabellera negra atada en una coleta, piel bronceada y ojos negros.

-Ah, Shikamaru, tan puntual como siempre- dijo Ino con ironía, el recién llegado, sacó las manos de los bolsillos y manteniendo una expresión de aburrimiento en su cara, se sentó al lado de Sai dejando un lugar vacío al lado de la rubia que le sonreía.

-Deberías agradecer que llegué, aunque hubiera preferido quedarme en casa a ver tele – respondió con calma y hasta bostezando, los demás rieron ante tal sinceridad.

-¿No ibas a traer a tu novia?- preguntó cortésmente Hinata, ella había conocido al muchacho por su amiga Ino y poco después se había enterado que era gran amigo del ahora esposo de su hermana.

-Hai, pero tenía trabajo que hacer esta tarde, se las presentaré después – aseguró mientras comenzaba a buscar algo con la mirada, Naruto sonrió.

-La mesa con las bebidas está allá atrás, los meseros apenas están sacando las cosas- le dijo interpretando la mirada de su amigo, e indicándole con un movimiento de la cabeza el lugar que se ubicaba a su propia espalda, Shikamaru sonrió mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la dirección señalada.

-Justo lo que buscaba, veré si consigo algo más, los veo después- les anunció poniéndose de pie y rodeando la mesa, Naruto sonriente lo siguió con la mirada unos instantes.

-¿Ven? No soy el único que tiene hambre- comentó causándole risa a su novia, y las miradas de incomprensión de los demás.- ¿Crees que debería acompañarlo y traer algo?- preguntó a su novia volteando de nuevo, y sintió un vuelco en su corazón: frente a la mesa de bocadillos vio con total claridad a la rubia con quien había pasado la noche anterior…

-¡Ah, Ahí vienen los novios!- dijo entusiasmada Ino poniéndose de pie, los músicos comenzaron a tocar una melodía de bienvenida y todos los invitados se pusieron de pie, Naruto, con el corazón a punto de salírsele, también se puso de pie tratando de encontrar a la mujer, pero ella no estaba ahí, ni en ninguna otra mesa alrededor… ¿Acaso la había imaginado…?

.

.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo sexy que te ves con esa ropa?- escuchó a alguien susurrar, y acto seguido sintió una mano sobre su cintura. Dando un respingo, la rubia mujer levantó la vista molesta, pero al instante su semblante cambió por uno de sorpresa. La música había empezado a tocar y los invitados tenían la vista fija en los novios recién llegados.

-¡Shikamaru! Tú aquí…

-Ven, acompáñame- dijo el muchacho tomándola de la mano y aprovechando la distracción la llevo fuera del jardín y entraron al salón vacío a toda prisa cerrando la puerta.

-Shikamaru estoy trabajando, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó un tanto molesta la chica, sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en los negros de él.

-Tranquila, vengo como invitado… y tú deberías estar conmigo allá afuera, pero preferiste trabajar- le recordó acariciando su mejilla y acercando sus labios a los de ella, que se soltó y volteó hacia otro lado.

-Ya lo has dicho, preferí trabajar y te agradecería mucho que no interrumpieras mis actividades laborales- insistió la mujer cruzándose de brazos, el moreno sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura.

-No te enojes linda, pero no me pude resistir… de verdad te vez muy sexy con esta ropa – le susurró en el oído atrapando el lóbulo entre sus labios, pero la rubia lejos de caer en sus juegos se deshizo de él alejándose unos pasos.

-Shikamaru estoy trabajando, ahora no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo- replicó ella mirándolo suplicante, el muchacho suspiró mientras metía las manos a las bolsas.

-Que problemático es todo esto… tan sólo quería estar un poco de tiempo contigo hoy, como anoche también tuviste que trabajar, te extrañé – le dijo él mirándola a los ojos, pero casi al instante ella desvió la mirada.

-Debo irme, si se dan cuenta que no estoy tendré problemas… necesito el dinero Shika, entiéndeme por favor- le pidió mirándolo de nuevo con tristeza, asintiendo, el muchacho acortó la distancia y la abrazó nuevamente, y esta vez ella no se separó.

-Lo sé, y te entiendo… pero yo podría darte el dinero y tú no tendrías que trabajar tanto…- y de nuevo, ella rechazó sus brazos, molesta otra vez.

-No, definitivamente no. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero tu dinero Shikamaru? ¿Cuántas?- le reprendió con la mirada, él se llevó una mano a la cabeza que comenzó a masajear.

-Muchas, cientos, tal vez miles, pero tan sólo quiero ayudarte…- insistió él, la muchacha se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas llevándose ambas manos a la cara.

-Tu familia ya piensa que estoy contigo sólo por el dinero Shika, así que deja de insistir ¿quieres?- le pidió evitando mirarlo, pero él avanzó de nuevo hasta ella y tomándola por el mentón la obligó a verlo a los ojos.

-No, no quiero. Estoy cansado de verte trabajar tan duro por tan sólo un poco dinero, si accedieras a casarte conmigo nada te faltaría Temari, absolutamente nada- le insistió de nuevo: Shikamaru Nara era el único heredero de una compañía de productos farmacéuticos de gran fama y que le habían otorgado la fortuna a su familia, además de ser un notable investigador que había ayudado a descubrir múltiples vacunas para algunas enfermedades. En cambio, su novia Temari Sabaku, no tenía dinero, ni era sobresaliente o importante; trabajaba en múltiples lugares para pagar su carrera de relaciones públicas, además de pagar la renta del lugar en que vivía y ayudar a sus dos hermanos menores que, igual que ella, trabajaban y estudiaban para mantenerse.

-Shikamaru no insistas con lo mismo- repitió ella molesta de la misma cantaleta, últimamente discutían mucho por ese motivo:- soy demasiado joven para casarme…

-¿Sabes que la chica que acaba de casarse es más joven que nosotros por al menos 3 años?- le interrumpió él perdiendo la paciencia, soltándola y dando unos pasos lejos de ella.- ¡Temari por Dios, inventa una mejor excusa!- gritó molesto, la rubia se puso de pie de inmediato, y apretando con fuerza los puños le respondió.

-¡Tú no entiendes para nada cómo me siento ni las cosas por las que estoy pasando! Mi vida es muy difícil Shikamaru, yo no puedo simplemente ir y casarme contigo… tengo que regresar al trabajo- y después, salió del lugar dejando al muchacho sólo y sin decirle una palabra más.

Frustrado, y sin siquiera tratar de detenerla, Shikamaru volcó la silla en que la chica había estado sentada. ¿Es que acaso ella no lo amaba tanto como para decidirse a unir para siembre sus vidas…?

.

.

-¿Dónde está Shikamaru? El banquete está por comenzar- preguntó Ino, buscando a su amigo con la mirada, pero ella no era la única que buscaba algo. Naruto, todavía con el pulso acelerado, buscaba sin resultados a Temari entre el grupo de meseros que en ese momento se presentaban ante los invitados mostrando un pequeño espectáculo para abrirles el apetito…

-¿Todas las meseras son morenas?- preguntó a nadie en especial, Sai miró al grupo de hombres y mujeres que de pie frente a la mesa principal serían los encargados de cada mesa.

-Eso parece, ¿por qué preguntas?- quiso saber el artista, Naruto apartó la vista de las chicas decepcionado y sonrió a Sai.

-Creo que Hanabi se ha vuelto más racista al elegirlas todas morenas, me sorprende que no me haya pedido que me pintara el cabello de negro para su fiesta- bromeó el rubio, haciendo a su novia reír, y dándose cuenta de que había sido un estúpido al pensar que la rubia pudiera estar en aquella fiesta: después de todo, Temari era una prostituta, no una mesera, ¿verdad…?


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclamer: **_Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo no tengo regalías por mis geniales historias (tengo ego, no me culpen xD)_

**

* * *

**

Cap

**ítulo 2**

-¡Temari!, ¿donde estabas? ¡Tenías que estar con ellos!- le reprendió un muchacho de cabellera castaña y ojos cafés, su piel era bronceada y sus rasgos faciales eran muy similares a los de la chica.

-Es culpa de Shikamaru, está aquí como invitado y peleamos- le dijo al muchacho, comenzando a ayudar a los demás meseros que permanecían en el interior de la carpa preparando los platillos que se entregarían a los invitados.

-¿Otra vez pelearon?- preguntó otro muchacho de cabellera rojiza, el color de su piel y sus ojos eran iguales a los de Temari.

-Hai… no deja de insistirme en que nos casemos- respondió sin dejar de arreglar los platos, el par de muchachos intercambiaron una mirada.

-Temari, ¿estás segura que no quieres casarte todavía con él?- preguntó el pelirrojo un tanto dubitativo, la rubia los miró aprensiva.

-Gaara no quiero tener esta charla con ustedes, ¿si? Al menos no por ahora. Kankuro, toma mi lugar allá afuera, no quiero verle la cara a Shika- pidió enseguida viendo como el grupo de meseros regresaban por las charolas, el castaño asintió dando un suspiro.

-Todo lo que hago por mi hermana…

.

.

.

-¡Shikamaru! ¿Dónde estabas?- le reprendió Ino al muchacho que regresaba en el momento en que la mesera asignada les llevaba la entrada.

-Tuve que contestar una llamada del laboratorio, nada importante- mintió para evitar más preguntas, y sentándose en su lugar tratando de ocultar lo molesto que se sentía.

Casi al instante, Ino y Sakura comenzaron una plática sobre los más recientes casos médicos que habían tenido que atender, comentando a Shikamaru sobre los nuevos medicamentos del laboratorio, pero tanto él como el resto de los presentes en aquella mesa no les prestaron mucha atención, concentrándose en la comida que servían.

Durante el resto del banquete, las pláticas se centraron en lo diferentes trabajos de cada uno: los proyectos administrativos de Hinata y Sasuke, la falta de una secretaria para Naruto, lo difícil de conseguir una musa para Sai, los pacientes interesantes de Sakura e Ino, e incluso el progreso en las investigaciones de Shikamaru, y aunque no todos entendían de lo que hablaba cada uno por utilizar términos específicos de la rama laboral, al menos pasaron un rato ameno como en muy pocas ocasiones conseguían: después de todo el trabajo les impedía reunirse mas seguido.

Cuando el banquete se dio por terminado, la música acalló todas las pláticas centrando la atención de los invitados en los recién casados que abrían la pista con su primer baile; Hinata, pasando la vista de la pareja a su novio, lo tomó de la mano, consiguiendo que él volteara a verla. Regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, ella estrechó su mano, y él al instante se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Quieres ir a bailar?- ofreció Naruto, sonriendo también a su chica que sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza, se quedó tan sólo observando el apuesto rostro de su novio, su brillante sonrisa, su electrizante mirada… sin duda, ella estaba completamente enamorada.

-Aún no, si lo hiciéramos, Hanabi se molestaría – se excusó ella para no bailar, pero el rubio ojiazul sabía que no era eso lo que la detenía, así que nuevamente depositó otro beso en su mejilla.

-Entonces a la siguiente sin excusas – dijo volviendo la vista hacia la pista, y la muchacha apoyó su peso sobre el brazo de él, recostando su cabeza sobre el masculino hombro. Frente a ella, Sasuke se obligó a mirar hacia otro lugar…

.

.

.

Desde la carpa de los meseros, Temari observaba con un poco de tristeza lo que ocurría en la pista. Lo que Shikamaru había dicho tenía mucha verdad que la hacía sentir mal. Su edad era tan sólo una burda excusa para evitar aquello a lo que tanto miedo tenía…

Y ella tenía miedo a sufrir por un matrimonio tormentoso, justo como el que había llevado a sus padres a la ruina…

Apartando la vista de la feliz pareja, la rubia entró a la carpa, en donde sus compañeros aprovechaban el pequeño descanso alimentándose con algunas sobras, y ella concentrada en sus meditaciones, tampoco les hizo a ellos mucho caso. En aquellos momentos, tan sólo los crueles recuerdos de su pasado la ocupaban…

-Aguanta un poco Temari, tan sólo un par de horas más – dijo llegando a su lado el pelirrojo, su hermana se veía realmente cansada, y sabiendo que la noche anterior se había desvelado en algún otro trabajo, trató de darle ánimos, ella levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

-¿Comieron ya? No vayan a mal pasarse – les advirtió tanto a él como al castaño que también había llegado hasta ella, y éste último le pasó el brazo protector por sobre los hombros.

-Tú no vayas a mal pasarte Temari, llevas los últimos días trabajando mucho, no creas que no nos damos cuenta, ya no somos unos niños – le insistió ahora él mirándola serio, y el pelirrojo asintió en silencio. Ella suspiró.

-Tranquilos, hoy descanso del bar. Además, comí un poco hace un rato – aseguró ella tratando de no preocuparlos, pero ellos seguían mirándola serios.

-Hablando sobre el bar… Kankuro y yo hemos estado pensando que no es el mejor trabajo para ti – dijo en un susurro Gaara, tras verificar que nadie los observaba, y como respuesta su hermana los miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Están locos? Es mi mejor trabajo, quiero decir, la paga es mucho mejor que ésta – replicó al instante ella, y sus hermanos asintieron.

-Sí, eso ya lo sabemos Temari, pero ya no queremos que te arriesgues… últimamente las cosas en esos lugares se han puesto muy peligrosas, además, Baki nos ha conseguido a Kankuro y a mi una plaza de barman y discjockey en una de esas discos para ricos – insistió el menor sin cambiar en absoluto su expresión

-Con ese dinero, nosotros podríamos pagar la manutención mensual y la renta del departamento Temari, así tú ya no tendrías que trabajar tanto – le apoyó el castaño, y la ojiverde se mordió el labio, observándolos fijamente, analizando la situación. Aquello era bueno.

-Ese dinero resuelve las cuestiones de renta y comida, pero aún quedan las colegiaturas…- replicó en un susurro al cabo de unos segundos, y los chicos le sonrieron.

-Seguiremos con este trabajo de meseros, los tres – dijo el pelirrojo sin preocupación, y su hermano asintió.

-Además, Gaara y yo seguiremos en el valet parking, ya que los trabajos de la disco serían tan sólo los sábados y domingos por las noches al terminar esto – continuó el castaño animado.- Y por supuesto, tú podrás seguir en la cafetería por las tardes sin ningún problema – finalizó el muchacho, con los ojos casi brillando de la satisfacción.

Todavía mirándolos fijamente, Temari no podía creer lo que acababan de decirle, pero confiando plenamente en sus hermanos, se permitió sonreír llena de felicidad.

¡Por fin podría dedicarse el tiempo necesario a terminar su carrera en lugar de trabajar!

.

.

.

-Eh, Naruto, ¿porqué no van a bailar?- preguntó Shikamaru, haciendo eco de los pensamientos de los demás en aquella mesa, desde hacía un buen rato, el Uzumaki y su novia no dejaban de hacerse mimos y apapachos que habían acabado por fastidiar a los demás que iban sin pareja… o sea, a todos en la mesa.

-O si no quieres, podrías dejar que Sasuke invite a Hinata, desde hace un buen rato él quiere bailar, ¿no es así Sasuke?- insistió también Sai, mirando a su compañero de al lado, que lo fulminó con la mirada. Hinata sonrió ligeramente avergonzada, y Naruto miró al peliazul con las cejas bien arqueadas.

-¿Sasuke quiere bailar? ¡Pero Sakura, Ino, qué están esperando, esta es su oportunidad!- replicó el rubio divertido, dirigiéndole una mirada a las doctoras que sonrieron avergonzadas, queriendo hundirse en el asiento. Una melodiosa risa se escuchó a espaldas del rubio, y todos voltearon a ver a la reina de la fiesta, Hanabi Hyuuga que acompañada de su esposo, se había acercado a la mesa de sus invitados.

-Por favor Naruto, no avergüences a las pobres muchachas, ¿qué no te das cuenta de que Sasuke es demasiado para ellas?- la escucharon decir mientras mostraba su perfecta sonrisa, mirando burlona a las chicas que de inmediato pusieron cara de disgusto.

-Hanabi no seas mal educada – le reprendió de inmediato Hinata, mirando a su hermana con reproche, y ésta alzó los ojos al cielo.

-Discúlpenla por favor, Hanabi tan sólo está bromeando – defendió al instante Aburame Shino, haciendo una reverencia pidiendo perdón en nombre de su esposa, que todavía burlona respondió.

-Sí, claro, como sea… Hinata, padre está por marcharse, me ha pedido que te llame – le dijo sin darle importancia a la mirada de su hermana, y dándose inmediatamente la vuelta. Suspirando resignada, la mayor asintió mientras se ponía de pie seguida del rubio que iba dispuesto a acompañarla, hasta que Sasuke lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo.

-Es privado – le dijo a su compañero, que sonriendo se soltó.

-Lo que yo voy a hacer también es privado, voy al sanitario- respondió guiñándole un ojo, y dirigiendo su vista hacia sus amigas las doctoras.- De verdad, es su oportunidad – les dijo a ellas, antes de ir tras Hanabi y Hinata, para ir a buscar los baños.

.

.

.

Temari suspiró aliviada de que el día por fin acabara. El capitán de meseros, le había dado hacía unos minutos la orden para retirarse, junto con la mayoría de sus compañeros. En el exterior de la carpa, los meseros del social club habían tomado su lugar, atendiendo con ahínco a los invitados que a pesar de la hora, seguían festejando, y ella simplemente no podía comprender como era que esas personas no se cansaban de la música que desde hacía 6 horas había comenzado, cuando ella tan sólo quería llegar a su casa a descansar.

-¡Oye, Temari!- escuchó de pronto que la llamaban, volteando a ver por sobre su hombro a sus hermanos que se acercaban, terminó de doblar los manteles que quedaban.

-Casi termino, tan sólo tres manteles más – les dijo al tenerlos junto a ella, y ambos muchachos intercambiaron sus miradas.

-No vayas a molestarte, con nosotros, ¿quieres?- dijo un tanto dudoso Kankuro, cuando ella hubo volteado a verlos, y al escucharlo arqueó una ceja.

-¿Porqué iba a molestarme?- preguntó, y al instante el par de muchachos se hicieron a un lado, y ella pudo ver a Shikamaru avanzando por la carpa hacia ella, todavía llevaba el elegante saco negro puesto, con la camisa verde pastel desfajada, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón también negro, y una media sonrisa en la cara. La rubia expresó un débil "oh".

-Nos pidió hablar contigo, así que Kankuro y yo nos iremos adelantando – dijo Gaara al tener al pelinegro frente a su hermana, que asintiendo con la cabeza, se giró para tomar el último mantel que debía guardar. El Nara se dirigió al par de muchachos.

-Yo la llevaré a casa, pierdan cuidado – les informó recibiendo por parte de ambos una sonrisa alentadora, y se marcharon en silencio, dejándolos casi solos en la carpa.

El pelinegro la observó largo rato en silencio, mientras ella terminaba de guardar las telas en una caja, misma que después le indicó a los últimos de sus compañeros que podían llevarse ya. Fue entonces que, al quedarse por fin solos, ella volvió a fijar su vista en los negros y profundos ojos de él.

-Entonces, ¿me llevas a casa?, estoy cansada.

.

.

.

Naruto abrió la puerta de su auto negro con absoluta calma, siendo caballeroso con el trío de chicas a quienes debería llevar a casa: Ino y Sakura, que despidiéndose ruidosamente de Sasuke y Sai, no le agradecieron el detalle pues estaban borrachas, mientras que su tierna Hinata sí agradeció en un susurro antes de entrar. Avanzando con paso lento hacia la puerta del piloto, el rubio se despidió de sus amigos.

-No vayan a tomar mucho, recuerda que deben manejar – les recomendó divertido antes de entrar al auto, y diciéndoles adiós con la mano. Ni Sai ni Sasuke respondieron, viendo el auto arrancar y desaparecer en la salida del estacionamiento. Irremediablemente, los dos suspiraron.

-Pensé que nunca se las llevaría – dijo aliviado Sasuke, después de que Hiashi Hyuuga se marchara de la fiesta, Hanabi había ido personalmente a su mesa para entregarles algunas botellas de sake para que festejaran, consiguiendo que el par de doctoras se las bebieran casi completas para darse valor y llevarlo a él a la pista para bailar…

-Sí, le debemos una a Naruto- consideró el pelinegro, que también había sido obligado a bailar por el par de muchachas que por primera vez no querían pelear por estar con el Uchiha, quien solemnemente asintió, después de todo, el rubio al ver a las chicas tan felizmente ebrias, había decidido que era momento de llevarlas a sus casas a descansar, salvándoles a ellos el pellejo…- Bueno, ahora hay que volver – dijo Sai repentinamente muy animado, y Sasuke metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón asintió en silencio, dándose media vuelta. Estaba seguro de que Naruto y Hinata regresarían a la fiesta, así que él los esperaría para poder marcharse juntos después.

.

.

.

Shikamaru y Temari caminaban en silencio, uno al lado del otro sin siquiera mirarse. El muchacho, sacando repentinamente una de las manos de su bolsillo, presionó el botón para desactivar la alarma de su BMW plata, que en medio de la oscuridad del estacionamiento encendió brevemente las luces de los faros. Él escuchó a su novia suspirar.

-¿Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, Temari? – preguntó entonces, deteniéndose repentinamente, todavía a una distancia prudente del auto, y ella habiendo avanzado un par de pasos antes de notarlo, se detuvo y se giró, mirándolo estar serio. – Bien sabes que te amo, que es contigo con quien yo quiero formar una familia – continuó al instante él, con un paño de tristeza en sus ojos, y desviando la mirada hacia un lado, la mesera otra vez suspiró.

-Desde pequeña yo… Shikamaru, mi familia siempre fue muy disfuncional. – le dijo después de un instante de silencio, clavando sus verdes ojos en los negros de él.- Mi padre tan sólo iba a casa por las noches durante los fines de semana, mi madre siempre nos había dicho que era a causa del trabajo… y no conforme con eso, él siempre la golpeaba… cuando ella murió, mi tío Yashamaru tuvo que mudarse para cuidarnos, aunque mi padre seguía manteniéndonos… y cuando yo cumplí los 14 años, fui a buscarlo y descubrí que tenía otra mujer con quien había vivido todo ese tiempo…

Durante algunos minutos, el silencio se instaló en el estacionamiento del club social… como si la música de la fiesta se hubiera apagado. Shikamaru, atento a aquella confesión de su novia, no supo qué decir… era la primera vez que Temari le hablaba sobre sus padres…

-Me enfrente a él, y como era de esperarse, nos retiró la ayuda económica. Mi tío no podía sólo con los gastos de tres adolescentes, así que decidí que era momento de hacerme cargo de mis hermanos. Desde ese entonces yo soy su apoyo Shikamaru, gracias a mi, ellos han podido seguir estudiando y no han pasado hambre ni frío…

-Temari, tus hermanos tienen 24 y 25 años ya… los dos tienen trabajos fijos con los que pagan sus colegiaturas sin ningún problema, y les permiten vivir perfectamente bien. Ambos son buenos estudiantes además, son responsables y…

-¡Y me lo deben a mí Shikamaru, a mí que me he pasado cada día y cada noche desde hace 12 años preocupándome por ellos, yendo de trabajo en trabajo para conseguir dinero y mantenerlos, olvidándome de mi y de lo que yo quiero, dejando durante mucho tiempo mis estudios de lado para que ellos salgan adelante y yo no quiero volver a pasar por eso…! - le interrumpió al momento ella gritando, mirándolo casi con furia en sus ojos, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa pues nunca antes había escuchado a su novia tan alterada.

Mordiéndose entonces los labios, el heredero Nara avanzó hasta ella para abrazarla con más fuerza de la necesaria. La entendía, por fin la entendía.

Apretando sus manos con fuerza sobre el pecho del muchacho, Temari se permitió apoyar la frente sobre el hombro del muchacho, el abrazo le dolía, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía muy reconfortante. Por fin lo había dicho, por fin le había dicho que no quería otra vez la responsabilidad de otras vidas en sus manos, y sentía un peso menos sobre sus hombros…

.

.

.

Hinata abrió la puerta principal de la casa que permanecía en absoluta calma. No había ni un solo sirviente en aquella gran mansión. Sintiendo los fuertes brazos de su novio rodeándola por la cintura, la hermosa muchacha dejó escapar una encantadora risa.

-Esta casa es enorme, ¿estás segura de que no quieres dormir en mi casa? – preguntó el muchacho, depositando un suave beso en la blanca mejilla.

-Quizás lo haga mañana, pero hoy quiero estar aquí,- respondió ella sobreponiendo sus manos sobre las del muchacho, antes de avanzar juntos un par de pasos dentro de la casa, y una vez lo hicieron, el rubio la soltó para girarse y cerrar la puerta, tecleando desde adentro una nueva clave de seguridad para activar las alarmas y llamar a la policía en caso de que alguien entrara.

-¿No crees que Sakura chan y Sasuke kun hacen buena pareja?- preguntó el rubio, haciéndole plática, y ella sonriéndole, le dio la razón, con sus perlados ojos fijos sobre él, esperando a que volteara.

-Sí, se ven muy bien juntos, es una pena que Sasuke no esté interesado en ella- comentó a sabiendas de que su compañero de clases había rechazado rotundamente cualquier posibilidad de relación con la pelirrosa, que conocía al Uchiha desde que eran niños. Acto seguido, el rubio suspiró terminando su labor.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, me parece que él sólo se está haciendo el difícil- le dijo, sacándole una risa a la dueña de la casa, que al tener de nuevo los ojos celestes de su novio de frente, le tendió la mano para que la tomara.

-Espero que tengas razón, me gustaría verlos como pareja algún día – le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa, mientras él también sonriendo, la tomó de la mano para acompañarla al piso superior, todavía hablando sobre sus amigos...

.

.

.

El auto plateado se detuvo en el estacionamiento del edificio de departamentos en que Temari vivía. En su interior, Shikamaru apagó el motor dejando las llaves pegadas, y volteando a ver a su novia que no había dicho nada durante todo el trayecto.

-Ya llegamos – anunció él por decir algo, la rubia asintió mientras volteaba a verlo.

-Entonces, ¿te divertiste?- dijo ella, mirándolo con un toque de arrepentimiento en los ojos, el ojinegro supo que esa era su forma de disculparse por haber discutido aquella mañana, e ignorarlo y evadirlo el resto de la tarde.

-Pudo ser mejor de estar contigo- respondió él con una sonrisa, acercando su rostro al de ella para darle un suave beso, de los que a ella tanto le gustaban.

-Shikamaru, ya no peleemos más por eso…- pidió ella apartando sus labios un instante de los de él, para después besarlo incrementando la intensidad, él introduciendo entonces su lengua entre los labios de ella, asintió con un simple movimiento de la cabeza, mientras ponía una de sus manos en la mejilla de su novia, que con la respiración agitada, apartó sus labios de los de él y echó un vistazo al exterior del auto.

-¿Te preocupa que nos vean?- preguntó él suspirando por el abrupto término de aquella deliciosa reconciliación, pero entonces Temari volteó a verlo con una sonrisa seductora, y un brillo en sus ojos que lo dejó sin aire.

-Mis hermanos no están en casa – susurró al no encontrar en el estacionamiento el viejo auto en que solía transportarse, Shikamaru sabía lo que aquello significaba para ambos, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, retiró la llave del auto y salió de él para abrirle la puerta a su novia y acompañarla al lugar en donde vivía.

.

.

.

La habitación estaba iluminada tan sólo por una pequeña lámpara de baja potencia y que le impidió al rubio admirar por completo la habitación. Podía ver a grandes rasgos los muebles, pero no podía admirar la decoración del cuarto de Hinata. Nunca antes había entrado hasta ese lugar, por respeto a ella y a Hiashi Hyuuga, y tenía una gran curiosidad de saber como es que estaba adornada.

De pie a un lado del muchacho, la joven lo miraba mordiéndose ligeramente el labio, estaba nerviosa.

-No te quedes ahí parado y pasa – le animó ella tratando de contener el latido de su corazón, y él la miró sonriendo.

-Entonces, ¿es cierto que no tienes otro foco más que el de esa lámpara?- preguntó él divertido, recordando la primera ocasión en que ella había entrado a su departamento, y él le había pedido a cambio que le contara como era el de ella. La pelinegra asintió lentamente, todavía mordiéndose suavemente el labio.

-No suelo estar aquí más que para dormir, así que esa lámpara basta – le confesó ella, escuchándolo reír y viéndolo entrar. Sin esperar nada más, ella cerró con cuidado la puerta.

-Es bastante amplio, ¿crees que podrías darme un recorrido?- preguntó el girando un poco la cabeza hacia ella, que avanzando hasta él asintió tomándolo de la mano.

-Claro, este de aquí es mi closet – comenzó a decir mientras lo llevaba hacia la supuesta pared de la izquierda que camuflaba muy bien el mueble.

Unos pasos más adelante, ella le señaló sobre esa misma pared el tocador donde pudo ver algunos frasquitos, y después, en el rincón, el espejo de cuerpo completo que permanecía de espaldas a la ventana cubierta por completo por las cortinas. Hinata señaló entonces hacia la izquierda, y Naruto vio que habían llegado junto a la cama matrimonial que a cada lado era escoltada por una mesita, desde donde la lámpara iluminaba. En verdad que Hinata no tenía demasiadas cosas en aquella habitación, y de cierta manera, aquello tenía lógica al tener una enorme casa: no había necesidad de rellenar las habitaciones con cientos de muebles teniendo cientos de habitaciones…

-Estas muy tenso – la escuchó de pronto decir, y el ojiazul volviendo por completo su atención hacia su novia sonrió.

-Nunca había entrado a tu habitación, me había imaginado haciéndolo antes pero nunca de noche – le confesó antes de caminar hacia la ventana, en donde corrió la gran cortina para que la luz de la luna entrara, la chica se acercó a la lámpara y la apagó para permitir que fuese la luna la que los iluminara. Al girarse, Naruto la vio a ella sentada en el borde de la cama. – Debes estar cansada – supuso él avanzando hacia ella, y sentándose a su lado, le gustaba estar con ella.

-Sólo un poco, ¿tú no estás cansado?- le preguntó posando su mano sobre la de él, que sacudió la cabeza.

-Aún es temprano para mi, pero si tú quieres dormir…

El rubio no pudo terminar siquiera sus palabras cuando sintió sus labios apresados entre los de Hinata que besándolo por sorpresa, comenzó a acariciarle el rostro. Permitiéndose una sonrisa, el inversionista le devolvió el preciado beso, mientras su mano libre se mezclaba entre la negra cabellera de la mujer que amaba…

.

.

.

En cuanto entraron al departamento de Temari, Shikamaru comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, y avanzando de esa manera a la habitación, le fue desabotonando el chaleco y la blusa pertenecientes al uniforme de camarera, mientras ella a su vez lo iba despojando del saco y la camisa que cayeron sin remedio sobre el piso alfombrado.

Para cuando llegaron al borde de la cama, Temari sólo permanecía con la ropa interior de encaje negro, y Shikamaru únicamente llevaba puesto el pantalón. Recostándose inmediatamente en la cama, Shikamaru siguió besándola mientras le acariciaba los senos por sobre el encaje, dándole tiempo a ella para desabotonar el pantalón y deslizarlo hacia abajo, y en cuanto lo hubo hecho, el pelinegro se acomodó instantáneamente entre sus piernas dejándola sentir su hombría inflamada.

Temari gimió placenteramente al sentir el peso de su hombre sobre ella, sus ávidos labios reclamar con insistencia sus labios, y sus manos acariciándola con fuerza y al mismo tiempo con delicadeza.

El pelinegro, con la respiración agitada debido a la excitación, dejó los labios de su novia para comenzar a besarle el cuello, deslizando sus labios hacia la clavícula y deslizando el tirante de encaje por el hombro para dejarle paso libre a sus besos. La deseaba demasiado como para hacer las cosas con mayor lentitud.

.

.

.

El beso de Naruto y Hinata se hizo repentinamente más apasionado, sus lenguas jugueteaban en la boca del otro con maestría, y sin darse cuenta, los dos se habían recostado ya sobre la cama, estando el rubio encima de su novia, acariciándole el cuerpo por sobre la ropa, caricias que si bien habían comenzado siendo suaves, poco a poco también se habían ido intensificando, excitándolos a ambos…

Ahogando un gemido, que las caricias de Naruto le provocaban, Hinata deseó entonces sentir la piel del rubio sobre la suya, y flexionando las piernas sobre la cama, guió una de sus varoniles manos hasta colocarla sobre su muslo descubierto, ya que la falda se había recorrido en su mayoría, y sintiendo al instante a su novio estremecerse y escuchándolo jadear.

El suave roce de aquella tersa piel estremeció todos los sentidos del rubio, que dejándose llevar por la maravillosa sensación, comenzó a acariciar aquella firme y bien torneada pierna, sin poder contener más el deseo, y sintiendo la sangre concentrarse en su entrepierna.

Ardía en deseos, no lo podía ocultar. Sentía un irremediable impulso de recorrer con sus manos aquella suave y delicada piel, de probar con su lengua el exquisito cuello, de recorrer sus voluptuosas caderas, de hundirse en la húmeda intimidad de la mujer que le había robado el aliento… Lo que Naruto sentía, no era simplemente deseo, era una necesidad…

Con aquellos pensamientos en su mente, el muchacho comenzó a friccionarse entre las piernas de ella, interrumpiendo momentáneamente el apasionante beso para escucharla jadeando de placer, sentirla introducir los dedos de sus manos entre la rubia cabellera, dejándose hacer por él que finalmente había detenido sus caricias para sujetarla con firmeza de la cadera, en un vano intento por introducirse en su interior por culpa de la ropa, que tanto le estorbaba…

¡Dios, tenía que deshacerse rápido de aquellas prendas, lo necesitaba con urgencia! ¡Se moría de ganas de estar dentro de ella…!

Pero si había algo que Naruto sabía, era que no debería precipitarse. Hacerlo sería egoísta, y él quería volver a darle todo el placer que podía… así que, obligándose a controlar sus deseos, redujo la fricción de sus cuerpos para inclinar su rostro hacia el apetitoso cuello en donde comenzó a succionar con más delicadeza, mientras retomaba las caricias sobre la tersa y exquisita piel de los muslos femeninos, ascendiendo con calma hacia su vientre y llevándose en el proceso la vestimenta que poco a poco fue ascendiendo hasta arremolinarse bajo el exquisito busto que deseaba tocar…

Y Hinata no dejó de estremecerse de placer al sentir el delicado recorrido que las manos del rubio hacían sobre su cuerpo, incitándola a ella también de sentir su dorada piel, su bien formado cuerpo… y cuando sintió los dedos del muchacho acariciar el borde de sus senos, no pudo más resistir la tentación y soltándole el cabello, extendió ambas manos hacia su espalda para desfajarle la camisa, para después comenzar a desabotonarla…

Ahogando un gemido, Naruto sintió las manos de su compañera acariciarle sin pudor el abdomen y ascender por su pecho hasta posarse en su propio cuello, para inclinar su rostro hacia él y apropiarse de nuevo de su boca. Y aprovechando que ella se había incorporado ligeramente sobre la cama, él mismo se puso de rodillas y sujetó el enrollado vestido para poder finalmente quitárselo…

Pero aunque había querido poder ver el exquisito cuerpo desnudo, el intenso beso y las ansias de ella por también desnudarlo lo obligaron a cerrar de nuevo sus ojos, mientras las ágiles manos de ella le desabotonaban con nerviosismo el pantalón, dejándole a él el trabajo de lanzar al piso la camisa…

Estaba claro que ella también lo deseaba… y nada más sentir el pantalón deslizarse por sus muslos, el muchacho volvió a inclinarse sobre ella para sentir el calor de su cuerpo desnudo, y aquel sencillo contacto los hizo a ambos estremecer de placer…

Naruto no pudo contener más sus ansias de poder acariciar el par de firmes senos que estrujó entre sus manos, masajeándolos con deleitante intensidad, extrayendo de la joven dama gemidos ahogados en sus labios, mientras esas ágiles manos femeninas le acariciaban por la espalda, y deteniéndose cada tanto en su cadera, incitándolo a retomar la presión que hacía unos minutos antes ejercía sobre ella, pero que él no estaba dispuesto a proporcionar todavía de la forma en que ella lo pedía…

Porque él quería demostrarle antes cuanto anhelaba volver a sentir su cuerpo completamente libre de ropas bajo su peso, arqueando con deleitante placer la espalda, mordiendo con ansias sus ardientes labios rojos, embistiendo en su interior para hacerla gritar de placer…

Decidido, Naruto deslizó su diestra por aquella delicada figura, acariciando con deleite el vientre de la chica, y yendo a detener sus inquietos dedos en el borde del fino encaje de la única prenda que su amante poseía, dispuesto a franquear aquella delgada barrera que lo separaba del mayor éxtasis que jamás hubiera sentido, introduciéndolos lentamente y escuchando los gemidos de su compañera que interrumpiendo el intenso beso se estremecía al sentirlo entrar a su húmeda intimidad…

-¿Te gusta?- no pudo evitar preguntar mientras escuchaba la respiración agitada de su pareja, sintiendo todavía su jadeante aliento en su boca, y el exquisito movimiento con que recibía en su interior a sus ágiles dedos…

Y entreabriendo lentamente sus ojos, no pudo ocultar su deseo de ver el hermoso rostro de piel dorada, la brillante cabellera rubia desparramada sobre la almohada, los enigmáticos ojos verdes que lo mirasen velados de deseo… pero al encontrarse con los brillantes ojos perla de su novia, su nívea piel ahora tenuemente sonrojada, y su cabellera del color del ébano regada sobre la almohada, Naruto reaccionó sobre lo que estaba haciendo…

-Sí Naruto kun… me encanta… -y al escuchar la suave y dulce voz de Hinata, el ojiazul sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón.

Con la respiración entrecortada, se aparto de manera abrupta de ella, incorporándose sobre la cama unos instantes para ponerse el pantalón, antes de salir inmediatamente de aquella habitación, dejando a la muchacha sorprendida en la cama, sin saber qué había pasado…

* * *

_Oh my Kami sama... me parece que este capitulo es un perfecto regalo de navidad para todos aquellos amantes del lemon y del naruhina!!!!!!!!! (aunque detesto que a mi pobre hina la hayan dejado asi sin saber ni ke... k mala soy! pero juro que todo tiene un porke de las cosas o.o)_

_Anyway, como siempre, gracias a **Titxtutemari**, que aunque no me pidas shikatema igual lo voy a poner porke es de mis favoritas!!!!! como la gran mayoria d las parejas k voy a manejar a lo largo de la historia xD; también gracias a **Blue Soki**, a quien me temo no podré complacer dado que, aunque soy 100% fan declarada del Naruhina, también me gusta mucho el Sasuhina aunque no haya bases solidas que comprueben esta relación xD; y por ultimo pero no menos importante, gracias también a **akkiotakugirl**, que a pesar de ser fan declarada del shikatema esta leyendo esta historia y no me odia *-* y si, soy linda xD_

_De mi parte es todo, espero hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad, y el proximo año nuevo les traiga muchos dones y bendiciones, les kiero!!! no olviden dejar review! *-*_


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3.**

Temari no podía creer que aquello le estaba pasando. No otra vez. Definitivamente no podía ser posible, aquello no era una simple casualidad.

Fastidiada y maldiciendo por lo bajo, se levantó de la cama y cubrió su desnudo cuerpo con la bata de baño que cada mañana usaba, saliendo hecha una furia de la habitación para ir directo a la cocina.

La odiaba, sin duda alguna Temari la odiaba… y probablemente ese sentimiento fuera reciproco, de otra manera la rubia no se explicaba como era que Shiho, la estúpida asistente de Shikamaru, siempre le llamara en el preciso momento en que estaba por tener el mas maravilloso sexo con su novio…

En esos momentos, el deseo de querer matarla, estrangularla y desmembrarla parte por parte para cobrarse todas las que le había hecho, era siempre mas intenso. ¿¡Acaso la maldita asistente no tenía una vida propia a la que dedicarse en vez de estar fastidiando por teléfono en el momento menos apropiado!

Sacando del refrigerador la leche y los cubitos de hielo, Temari comenzó a descargar su furia vertiéndolos en la licuadora junto con algunas frutas, preparándose una malteada bien helada, pensando en licuar a la asistente, junto con el mismo jefe. Porque claro, si la culpa no era nada mas de esa estúpida, no señor. ¡Si el mismo Shikamaru era tan culpable como esa mosca muerta por siempre contestar sus estúpidas llamadas en esos momentos que tan sólo debería dedicarle a su novia!

Mientras terminaba la llamada del celular, Shikamaru comenzó a escuchar la licuadora trabajar a la máxima potencia. Suspirando con resignación, se envolvió el cuerpo en la sábana y se dirigió a la cocina: sabía que su novia estaba furiosa y con toda razón…

-Temari, vuelve a la cama – le pidió mientras entraba a la cocina, en donde vio a la mujer servirse la espumosa malteada en un vaso enorme, y no pudo menos que morderse ligeramente el labio al ver la expresión gélida que le dirigía.

-¿Qué, ya terminaste de hablar?- preguntó con ironía, dándose la vuelta para enjuagar la licuadora, mientras el muchacho suspiraba de nueva cuenta.

-Mi trabajo es muy importante y peligroso Temari, es necesario que siempre me mantengan informado de cualquier avance- le recordó él serenamente, mientras ella dejaba la licuadora escurriendo en el trastero sin la menor delicadeza.

-Estábamos por tener sexo Shikamaru, ¡sexo después de casi tres meses de no hacerlo y preferiste contestar una estúpida llamada para saber que tu experimento no había mostrado ningún cambio!- estalló entonces ella, encarándolo por breves instantes antes de darle la espalda y continuar sus quejas aprovechando el silencio del muchacho…

.

.

.

El silencio en que la habitación había quedado tras la repentina salida de Naruto, le permitió a Hinata saborear el desconcierto que la actitud de su novio le había causado.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

Si hacía unos segundos, el rubio había estado sobre ella, besándola con pasión, disfrutando del momento tanto como ella, tocándola como nunca antes la había acariciado, estando casi a punto de hacerla suya por primera vez… porque en los dos años y medio que tenía de noviazgo con el rubio, ellos no habían llegado nunca más allá de los intensos besos y las suaves caricias por sobre la ropa…

Inquieta, Hinata se levantó de la cama y se cubrió con la bata de la pijama, antes de salir detrás de Naruto. Tenía que saber que había pasado con él, no iba a cometer la estupidez de dejarlo irse así.

.

.

.

-¿Estás diciendo que mi trabajo es estúpido?- replicó abruptamente Shikamaru, por primera vez mirando mal a su novia, que inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza, contrariada por lo que acababa de decirle, mientras avanzaba hasta él con mirada suplicante.

-Por supuesto que no Shikamaru, tu trabajo es grandioso, es maravilloso por múltiples razones, aunque absorbe todo tu tiempo y tu atención… - comenzó a justificarse. Ella realmente sentía admiración por él y nunca se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza ofenderlo a él o a su trabajo. La mirada del joven Nara se ablandó al tiempo que la abrazaba, y la sentía a ella también abrazarlo.

-Es ese pequeño inconveniente lo que te pone así, ¿verdad? – quiso confirmar, y ella sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, y mirándolo a los ojos con absoluta seriedad le respondió.

-No… no tengo ningún inconveniente con tu trabajo, el problema lo tengo con tu asistente. Creo que es ella la estúpida – le confesó con total sinceridad, y haciendo una mueca de desagrado que realmente sorprendió al muchacho.

-¿Shiho?, ¿crees que Shiho es…?

-Una estúpida, sí, eso creo- confirmó soltándose del abrazo y regresando sobre sus pasos, metiendo distancia entre el joven y ella, estaba segura de que él iba a defender a la boba pelirroja. Y no se equivocó.

-Por Dios Temari, Shiho es una increíble investigadora, esta muy comprometida con su trabajo, ¡y de no ser por ella yo prácticamente tendría que vivir en el laboratorio! – comenzó a decir las alabanzas a su asistente y casi mano derecha, causando que el disgusto en el rostro de Temari se acentuara.

-No estoy demeritando su trabajo Shikamaru, el problema es con su actitud como persona – replicó al instante la rubia, que sabía perfectamente que de no existir la asistente, vería muchísimo menos a su novio. Nuevamente sorprendido, el muchacho la miró.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- preguntó algo incrédulo, y ella mirándolo fijamente asintió.

-Sí, totalmente. De otra manera no me explico que te llame a estas horas de la noche tan sólo para decirte que no ha habido ningún cambio en tu experimento pudiendo hacerlo mas temprano…-y con esas palabras Shikamaru entendió por fin la situación. ¿Cómo es que no lo había podido ver antes…?

¡Temari estaba celosa! Y él, estaba completamente seguro de eso…

.

.

.

Andando de un lugar a otro en la cocina, Naruto estaba completamente seguro de que había cometido el más grande error de toda su vida… y estaba completamente avergonzado por su actitud.

Lo viera desde donde lo viera, sólo podía asegurar que lo que había ocurrido estaba mal, terriblemente mal…

¡Y cómo carajo no iba a estar mal si había estado a punto de hacerle el amor a la dulce y tierna Hinata, pensando que se encontraba haciéndolo con la arrebatadora y pasional Temari…!

Que un rayo lo partiera en dos si aquello no estaba mal…

-¡Kuso!- maldijo entre dientes el muchacho, casi deseando poder patear algo para bajarse la frustración que sentía.

¡Dios, que él nunca la había presionado durante los dos años y medio que tenían de noviazgo, pero era hombre con necesidades carnales que no podía saciar completamente él solo! ¿Por qué justamente el día que a Hinata se le ocurría dar el siguiente paso en su relación, a su mente se le ocurría jugarle una mala pasada, recordándole la aventura de la noche anterior?

Era absurdo, completamente absurdo… sólo había sido un acostón, algo fugaz que nunca más iba a volver a pasar… ¿porqué su mente le había jugado tan mala pasada…?

Negando con un movimiento de su cabeza, Naruto apoyó ambas manos en el lavadero y suspiró confundido… ¿Ahora que demonios iba a hacer…?

-Naruto kun ¿estás bien?

Y volteando instintivamente hacia la entrada, por un momento el rubio ojiazul sintió que se quedaría sin aliento al ver a su hermosa Hinata, la chica dulce y tierna que amaba, apenas cubierta con una muy corta y casi transparente batita de dormir que avanzaba hacia él lentamente…

.

.

.

Shikamaru se acercó más hacia Temari, esbozando una amplia sonrisa mientras ella lo miraba un tanto confundida. ¿Qué no se había molestado por ofender a su estúpida secretaria…?

-Eres simplemente maravillosa- susurró el joven deteniéndose a menos de un paso de ella, inclinando su rostro hacia ella, y elevándole el mentón con un dedo, ella no ocultó su desconcierto.

-¿Por qué el cambio de actitud?- preguntó ella, y sintió entonces los suaves labios del joven sobre los suyos, atrapándolos y succionando con deleite mientras su otra mano la sujetaba por la cintura acercándola a él. Y aunque al principio ella se había negado un poco, al cabo de un rato acabo cediendo, sintiendo las suaves caricias que él le proporcionaba…

-He decidido que a partir de ahora, tú serás mi prioridad, y Shiho se encargará completamente del trabajo durante mi ausencia…- le prometió en un susurro mientras la sujetaba por la cadera, para después sentarla sobre la mesa.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó incrédula la rubia, y su novio asintió.

-De verdad- confirmó él en un susurro y acto seguido acarició el interior de sus muslos, buscando separarlos para ubicarse entre ellos. Estaba dispuesto a retomar lo que estaban haciendo antes de la inoportuna llamada…

.

.

.

-¿Estas loco? ¡No puedes llamarlos para nada!- gritó molesto Sai, arrebatándole el teléfono celular a Sasuke, que desesperado por la ausencia de Naruto y Hinata había decidido llamarlos.

-No es una llamada vana, sólo quiero saber que están bien y porqué tardan – replicó el ojiazul tratando de recuperar su celular, pero el artista no cedió. La fiesta todavía estaba en su apogeo.

-No seas idiota, ellos están bien, y si no regresan es porque deben estar teniendo sexo como conejos – replicó el muchacho, y consiguiendo que su compañero lo sujetara con brusquedad por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡No digas estupideces! – le espetó furioso, antes de soltarlo abruptamente y arrebatarle el teléfono, para ir inmediatamente directo hacia su auto.

-Maldición… yo y mi bocota – se maldijo Sai por lo bajo, mientras echaba a correr tras de Sasuke. Si no lo alcanzaba, era capaz de dejarlo ahí botado en el club social…

.

.

.

Botando a un lado la bata de baño, Shikamaru comenzó de inmediato a acariciar con suavidad y deleite la tersa piel de Temari, besándola sensualmente, recorriendo con sus manos las sinuosas caderas, su vientre plano, el contorno de su busto, sus muslos bien torneados, y rozando a cada tanto su entrepierna buscando rehumedecerla…

Y Temari a su vez, hundiendo los dedos de sus manos en la negra cabellera, se había encargado de intensificar más el beso, dejándose hacer por él, dejándose tocar y excitar por el hombre que amaba, el único hombre que buscaba siempre lo mejor para ella y que para ese momento acariciaba con deleitante suavidad su intimidad… y cuando introdujo en ella un par de dedos, a su mente llegó el recuerdo del rubio de ojos azules que la noche anterior le había dado más placer que nunca nadie en su vida…

Deteniendo abruptamente la mano de Shikamaru, así como sus besos y sus caricias, Temari lo apartó volviendo a cubrirse con la bata y bajando inmediatamente de la mesa, dejándolo un tanto desconcertado…

-¿Mujer qué…?- apenas y alcanzó a preguntar él, incrédulo y sorprendido ante la abrupta interrupción, pero ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior, no se atrevió a mirarlo ni siquiera de reojo y se fue directo al baño, llevándose una mano a los labios, queriendo contener el llanto, pero sin lograrlo…

Y Shikamaru, al escuchar el sollozo ahogado, sintió repentinamente una fuerte opresión sobre su corazón.

-¡Temari, Temari espera!- le llamó el preocupado muchacho, saliendo tras de ella, intentando detenerla, pero alcanzando tan solo a ver la puerta cerrándose frente a él, preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado para que la mujer que tanto amaba, estuviera repentinamente llorando…

Y mientras tanto, la rubia encerrada en el baño, con la espalda apoyada contra aquella puerta de madera, se fue sentando lentamente sobre el frío piso, todavía tratando de ahogar el llanto que le estaba provocado el remordimiento de saber que había disfrutado el encuentro que había tenido con Naruto, que aquella noche pesaba más que todas las otras noches a lo largo de todo su noviazgo en que ella le había mentido…

Porque por primera vez, Sabaku no Temari, sintió que esa mentira en la que durante tantos años había vivido a causa de la necesidad económica por fin le estaba pesando, y que tarde o temprano tenía que contarle si es que quería ser feliz.

¡Ella tenía que decirle de esa doble vida que desde muy joven llevaba!, debía contarle de todo el tiempo que había vendido su cuerpo al mejor postor, de todas las noches que había compartido con otros hombres por la necesidad de dinero… él debía saberlo porque no se merecía tal engaño, por Dios que Shikamaru no se lo merecía… pero aún sabiendo eso, ella tenía tanto miedo de su reacción para cuando se enterara…

.

.

.

De haber sabido de antemano la reacción de Sasuke al enterarse, Sai mejor se hubiese quedado callado.

¡Y cómo no lamentarse, si el joven Uchiha estaba manejando a toda velocidad, como un completo loco por aquella sinuosa carretera, todavía con el celular en la mano obstinado en marcar al celular de Naruto!

Irremediablemente y casi palideciendo más allá de su color de piel natural, Sai cerró con fuerza los ojos, y aferró ambas manos al tablero del auto cuando su compañero giró el volante para dar una vuelta en una curva demasiado cerrada y que le hizo pensar al pelinegro que de un momento a otro se estrellarían contra las bayas de contención…

-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué no contesta?- gritó furioso Sasuke, golpeando el volante con la mano, y sobresaltando a su copiloto que agradeciendo en silencio que aquella carretera estuviera desierta a esas horas, tragó saliva con dificultad al notar que el otro aceleraba más…

-Deberías calmarte Sasuke… - susurró tratando de parecer tranquilo, ganándose de inmediato una mirada asesina por parte del ojiazul que con brusquedad le respondió.

-¡Cierra la boca! – espetó marcando de nueva cuenta un número en su celular.

Si Naruto no contestaba el celular, Hinata sí iba a hacerlo…

.

.

.

-Entonces… ¿porqué te fuiste así de la habitación?- preguntó poco convencida Hinata, llevándose una de las manos al pecho y mirando a su novio nerviosa, temiendo haber hecho algo que a él no le hubiese gustado sin saberlo. Acto seguido, Naruto se obligó a apartar los ojos de ella.

-Yo… yo… lo que pasa es que yo… Hinata creo que no es el momento para que tu y yo… ya sabes…- balbuceó el chico, con el corazón acelerado, diciéndole la primer excusa que se le vino a la mente… y ella, conciente de su inexperiencia, se sintió sumamente avergonzada…

-En… entonces no te gustó…- preguntó sintiéndose a punto de morir, y parpadeó un par de veces tratando de contener las gruesas lágrimas de la decepción que sentía de sí misma… y Naruto, que al escuchar su voz a punto de quebrarse, inmediatamente volvió sus orbes azules a los perlados de ella, y por un segundo se sintió aterrado al verla a punto de llorar a causa de su infamia…

-¡No, eso no es cierto Hinata, a mi me gustó muchísimo!- casi gritó el rubio alarmado, sujetando de inmediato a la chica por los hombros, tomándola a ella ligeramente por sorpresa y consiguiendo que le sonriera tiernamente y se tallara ligeramente los ojos para deshacerse de las lágrimas.

-¿De… de verdad te gustó mucho?- preguntó con un ligero rubor tiñendo sus mejillas, y que consiguió que él se pusiera de nueva cuenta nervioso al retomar el tema…

-Sí… bueno, todo lo que tú haces me gusta Hina – respondió rascándose distraídamente la mejilla, y sonriéndole también con ternura…

Y entonces, la joven heredera, regalándole una mirada llena de amor y ternura que sólo le profesaba a él, se puso de puntitas mientras ponía ambas manos sobre su torso desnudo y lo beso con suavidad en los labios… y ante ese suave contacto, el joven rubio, sintiendo que su corazón y su cuerpo se iba a derretir de amor por ella, la abrazó estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

-Perdóname Hina… no debí salir así, tan bruscamente… pero no quiero que recordemos nuestra primera noche juntos gracias a la boda de tu hermana… - se justificó él, poniendo como pretexto la falta de una fecha importante para ellos…

-Claro que no lo recordaremos por eso- le replicó ella, levantando la vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Él todavía le sonreía…

-Quiero darte una primera vez muy especial…quiero que nuestra primera vez sea fantástica, ¡que sea un día especial, en una fecha inolvidable para ambos… un día que sea sólo para nosotros y que recordemos por nosotros!- le susurró entusiasta y amoroso a la vez, mirándola cariñosamente a los ojos, acariciando con cuidado y con dulzura su rostro, su cabello… y ella, sonriéndole con embelezo, le dio un corto y fugaz beso.

-Todos los días que paso contigo son especiales e inolvidables para mi Naruto kun…- le insistió ella, mirándolo enamorada…

Sin duda alguna, Hinata estaba dispuesta a no esperar más, y él estaba casi seguro de que, dijera lo que dijera, no iba a ser suficiente para hacerla desistir… y ante aquella idea, no pudo evitar reír.

-Te amo Hinata, mi hermosa Hinata – susurró antes de tomarla por el mentón y depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios, y ella, aún entre sus brazos, sonriéndole y correspondiendo su beso también, le respondió en un cálido susurro…

-Y yo te amo a ti, mi querido Naruto kun…

.

.

.

-Mujer… ¿qué no entiendes que te amo así como eres…?- susurró en voz baja, con sus ojos negros fijos en aquella puerta, queriendo casi romperla y de esta manera, poder estar junto a ella… pero aunque quería, él no iba a hacerlo por respeto a ella, por decisión de ella que encerrada en aquel cuarto, lloraba y lloraba sola…

Suspirando resignado, Shikamaru se dejó caer al piso con su espalda apoyada contra la pared junto a la puerta, queriendo saber qué hacer ahora…

Él la amaba, por supuesto que la amaba. Quería que estuviera bien, que no sufriera, que se superara… quería estar por siempre con ella, apoyándola, cuidándola, acompañándola, ayudándola… pero ella siempre se alejaba. Más y más, ella siempre se alejaba, poniendo distancia y barreras de por medio, sin dejarlo acercarse, sin dejarlo ayudarle…

A veces, aunque le doliera admitirlo, él llegaba a pensar que realmente ella no lo amaba, que sólo estaba con él para no sentirse eternamente sola en aquel caos que era su vida… su problemática vida…

¿Porqué a las mujeres les gustaba tanto complicarse?, ¿Porqué, a veces de forma inconciente, hacían una tormenta en un pequeño vaso de agua?

Él no sabía, francamente no lo sabía, pero por Dios que le hubiera gustado entenderlas, tal vez así, él podría ayudarla… a ella, quería ayudarla a ella…

Y de pronto, aquella puerta se abrió, y elevando la vista hasta ese hermoso rostro femenino, notando a la perfección las huellas que había dejado ese inesperado llanto, y Shikamaru se quedó unos segundos en silencio, a la espera, ansioso, desesperado, y ella que con tristeza lo miraba a su vez, se agachó hasta ponerse de rodillas, quedando ahí a su lado…

-Shikamaru… hay algo que tengo que decirte… - susurró ella, nerviosa, inquieta, sintiendo que de un momento a otro, el corazón se le saldría del pecho, y él, también inquieto, estiró una de sus manos hacia ella, acariciándole con ternura y paciencia el rostro, se inclinó hacia ella, para besarla con dulzura apenas unos instantes…

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea – le animó él, sonriéndole ligeramente de medio lado, mirándole a los ojos para brindarle seguridad a pesar de estar también nervioso y preocupado…

Y por primera vez desde que lo conocía, a ella le tembló el labio inferior antes de echarse en sus brazos para abrazarlo, mostrándole por unos instantes la fragilidad en que aquella situación la envolvía…

-Te amo – le susurró ella, queriendo contener el llanto que amenazaba con brotar de nuevo, queriendo volver a ser la chica valiente que hasta hacía unas horas no se había siquiera planteado confesarle aquello que tanto la atormentaba, queriendo ser la misma mujer fuerte que se enfrentaba a los problemas con la frente en alto… y Shikamaru, abrazándola a su vez, sintiendo su corazón desbocado ante aquella inesperada faceta de la mujer que tanto amaba, trató de reconfortarla con aquel abrazo…

-Yo también te amo – le dijo también él en un amoroso susurro, acariciándole con suavidad los revueltos cabellos, sintiendo que por primera vez, ella le permitía acercarse verdaderamente a su esencia, que verdaderamente le permitiría ayudarle… y antes de perder el poco valor que había reunido durante aquellos instantes, Temari dio por terminado el abrazo y se sentó en el suelo frente a él, tomándole de las manos, con los ojos aún enrojecidos e inundado de las lágrimas contenidas…

-Yo… yo no soy digna de ti Shikamaru… a pesar de lo mucho que yo te amo, no soy lo suficiente para ti – comenzó ella a decir, y aunque el joven pelinegro estuvo a punto de comenzar a rebatir aquella absurda idea, ella pronto se apresuró a poner sus dedos sobre aquellos masculinos labios, pidiéndole que la dejara terminar de hablar…

.

.

.

-¿Porqué no mejor me dejas a mí hablar?- sugirió en un intento de parecer amable Sai, que con el corazón en la garganta, rezaba en silencio, rogando porque Naruto o Hinata le contestaran de una buena vez la maldita llamada a Sasuke, que no bajaba la velocidad del vehículo que manejaba.

-¿Porqué no mejor te callas?- le espetó furioso el Uchiha, queriendo desquitar su frustración en aquel mismo instante en que un remolino de ideas comenzaban a atormentarlo.

¿De verdad Hinata, su tierna y dulce Hinata se había decidido a revolcarse con el idiota de Naruto? ¿Había sido capaz ella de entregarle su pureza, su virginidad a ese imbécil que durante tantos años él había considerado como su mejor amigo?

No, se negaba a creerlo, ¡se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo!

Ella era una mujer inteligente, hermosa, atractiva… ¡ella se merecía un hombre muchísimo mejor que Naruto!

.

.

.

-Naruto kun… Naruto kun me haces cosquillas – susurró entre risas la ojiperla, todavía abrazada a su amado novio rubio, que dejándole un rastro de pequeños y cortos besos por todo el rostro, la llevaba de regreso a su habitación.

-¿Quieres que pare entonces?- preguntó en tono divertido el muchacho, soltando el abrazo unos instantes para mirarse ambos a los ojos. Le fascinaban esos aperlados ojos que siempre lo veían llenos de amor…

-No, no quiero que pares – aceptó sincera Hinata, poniéndose de puntitas y alcanzar con mayor facilidad los tersos labios de su novio, que en el acto, la sujetó por la cintura y la elevo unos centímetros para poder dar vueltas con ella, haciéndola reír de nueva cuenta, mientras se abrazaba a él con fuerza…

Ciertamente, ellos eran una de esas parejas felices que no necesitaban mucho para sentirse así: el simple hecho de estar juntos los hacía sentirse contentos, y a decir verdad, durante los cerca de tres años que tenían como novios, no habían peleado ni siquiera en una sola ocasión… y por más diferentes que pudieran parecer a primera vista, lo cierto era que ambos se complementaban… aunque habían ocasiones en que ambos llegaban a sentir que a su relación le estaba faltando algo…

Algo, que Hinata había definido como intimidad, y era por eso que se había decidido finalmente a dar ese grande paso de entregarse en cuerpo y alma a él, a su Naruto… porque a pesar de lo cariñoso y amoroso que él solía ser cuando estaba con ella, de la comprensión y respeto que le había profesado cuando en ocasiones anteriores se había sacado el tema, ella presentía que la falta de intimidad sexual entre ellos era lo que ambos sentían que les hacía falta para ser completamente dichosos, para que por fin todos los aspectos de su relación fueran completamente perfectos… porque para ella, Uzumaki Naruto era el hombre perfecto…

Apuesto, trabajador, honrado, con un cuerpazo de infarto, y esos suaves e impetuosos labios que con uno solo de sus besos, intensos y apasionados, le ponían las piernas a temblar… y entonces, justo cuando ella estaba por corresponderle aquellos besos, aún fundida entre sus fuertes y cálidos brazos, el teléfono de la sala comenzó a sonar…

-Qué extraño… ¿quién podrá ser a esta hora? – susurró de pronto Naruto, terminando aquel preciado beso, echando un vistazo a la sala. Y Hinata, sintiéndose casi sin aliento, maldijo mentalmente a aquél que había osado atreverse a interrumpir aquella tan necesaria unión de sus labios…

-La contestadota se activara, no es necesario que contestemos – se aventuró a replicar ella, en un impulso de no dejarlo marchar ni un centímetro más lejos de ella, sujetándole al instante de la muñeca al ver su intención de ir a contestar.

Y aunque Naruto miró una última vez el aparato sonar, el suave y cálido tacto de su muy amada Hinata fue más atrayente que la curiosidad por contestar la llamada, por lo que sonriéndole, asintió y volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos, besándola de forma juguetona en los labios antes de emprender la marcha de regreso hacia el piso superior… y tal y como Hinata había predicho, la contestadota se activó.

.

.

.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde demonios están? – gritó Sasuke, al borde de la desesperación, escuchando la voz de Hiashi Hyuuga que le indicaba que dejara un mensaje de voz y después él se comunicaría…

-Deja el maldito mensaje en el buzón de voz y concéntrate en manejar ¿quieres?– comenzó a perder la paciencia Sai, pasando su vista del tablero de velocidades a la carretera, y esperando de esta manera hacer conciente a su compañero del peligro que corrían si no se mantenía con la cabeza fría, y aunque el ojiazul lo miró fulminante, por primera vez no le respondió nada y accedió a su petición de dejar el mensaje de voz.

-¿Hinata? Es una emergencia… comunícate conmigo lo más pronto posible ¿sí…? Sai y yo acabamos de tener un accidente… - dijo, y ante la mirada horrorizada del pelinegro, el más joven de los Uchiha cortó la comunicación…

-… ¡¿Pero en qué demonios estás pensando al decirles eso? – explotó repentinamente furioso el artista, soltándose por primera vez de su asiento y estirándose hacia el otro para arrebatarle el celular con el que había estado llamando. Tomado por sorpresa, Sasuke por poco y no pudo evitar el despojo de su móvil, por lo que comenzaron a forcejear sin darse cuenta de que poco a poco iba perdiendo el control del auto.

-¡Hazte a un lado idiota!- gritó también sobresaltado, estirando su mano hacia el lado contrario para soltarse de Sai, que aún con el corazón agitado no le hizo el mínimo caso.

-¡Estas completamente loco! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre inventar un accidente para que te contesten! ¡Sólo vas a asustarlos a ambos! ¡Y suelta el maldito teléfono de una buena vez o de verdad vamos a estrellarnos!- le gritó histérico, al notar cómo el auto estaba zigzagueando de uno a otro lado de la carretera… y el otro, que lo veía a él y veía al frente alternadamente, tampoco cedió, abriendo la boca dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas verdades, que sin embargo no salieron de sus labios al comenzar el teléfono a sonar…

Y aprovechando la breve distracción del teléfono, el pelinegro estrelló la mano del ojiazul contra el cristal de la ventana, obligándolo a soltar el móvil apenas lo suficiente para poder arrebatárselo de las manos… y para su desgracia, no contaba con que el otro, con tal de recuperarlo estaba dispuesto a todo.

-¡Devuélveme eso!- gritó al tiempo que concientemente giraba el volante hacia la derecha bruscamente, intentando desorientarlo y poder arrebatarle el aparato.

-¡Primero muerto!- gritó a su vez, instantes antes de ser impulsado por el movimiento del auto y estrellarse contra la puerta.

Y conciente de que el otro estaba dispuesto a todo sin importar las consecuencias, lo único a lo que atinó hacer para impedirle lograr su cometido, fue soltar el celular haciéndolo volar hacia el asiento de atrás para la desgracia del Uchiha que con el corazón en la garganta, necesitaba urgentemente contestar…

- Serás idiota – masculló entre dientes, manteniendo una mano en el volante y estirando la otra entre los dos asientos, buscando asir entre sus dedos su tan ansiado teléfono celular, sin siquiera darse tiempo de fulminar a su compañero, que con el golpe que se había dado, mantuvo durante unos segundos sus ojos cerrados…

-El idiota eres tú – le regresó el insulto, mirándolo mal nada más abrir los ojos, y volteando después hacia el frente… y aquello que vio, no le gusto en lo absoluto… -¡Sasuke frena viene un auto!- gritó alarmado al notar las brillantes luces de un auto acercándose rápidamente, pero el otro, que estaba más dispuesto a contestar el insistente teléfono que sonaba, se estiró un poco más, casi seguro de que lo alcanzaría…

-Sólo un poco más- balbuceó ignorando los gritos del pelinegro y pisando sin querer el acelerador…

-¡Sasuke!- volvió a gritar Sai, poniendo de inmediato las manos sobre el volante, virándolo hacia su izquierda en un intento de evitar el impacto, y el teléfono celular se deslizó lejos de los dedos del ojiazul que rugió molesto.

-¡Maldición Sai! ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa?- gritó furioso, regresando abruptamente el volante hacia su derecha y volviendo la vista al frente demasiado tarde, quedándose momentáneamente ciego percibiendo lo intenso de las luces del otro auto que venía directo hacia ellos…

Y con los gritos de Sai en sus oídos, Sasuke pisó de lleno el freno, las llantas de su auto marcaron el asfalto, y el estruendoso golpe rompió abruptamente el silencio de aquella solitaria carretera…

* * *

_OMG! espero que tras este accidente, Sasuke Uchiha nos haga un favor a todos y se muera -p- (( jajajaja xD ))_

_Pero bueno... juro por dios, que no tienen una idea de lo que me ha costado terminar este capitulo… especialmente las escenas del NaruHina que escribí y reescribí fácil unas cinco veces porque nada más no me gustaba como quedaban… pero bueno, ¿qué tal, como creen ustedes que quedó? Según yo, al final todo quedó más o menos bien jejeje… con algunos cuantos detalles que parecen nada que ver, pero bueno, lo puse y me pareció que estaba bien poner xP_

_Miles de agradecimientos a **Titxu**, a **rayanime** y a **TemariGothick** , espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado, o que por lo menos la espera haya valido la pena, jajajaja xD les kiero, gracias por leer!_


	5. Capitulo 4

_Capítulo dedicado a **Titxutemari, kindra422, Lady amaltea, Shikatemaa, Oonigiri y Nonahere**, que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo pasado._

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

El estruendo de las llantas derrapándose sobre el asfalto, seguido de un golpe que rompió abruptamente el silencio de aquella solitaria carretera, hicieron eco en la oscuridad.

Y tan sólo un par de segundos después, abriendo dificultosamente las puertas del auto, el par de pelinegros salieron inmediatamente del auto, cayendo ambos de rodillas al suelo, en medio de un ataque de nervios que durante unos segundos, los mantuvo a ambos tosiendo…

-¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando maldito estúpido?- casi gritó en cuanto recuperó el aliento el de los ojos negros, más pálido que de costumbre, y sintiéndose aún temblar de los nervios. - ¡Si quieres matarte hazlo cuando estés sólo, idiota!- siguió desahogándose, maldiciendo al otro tanto en voz alta como en el pensamiento, y escuchándolo casi al instante soltar una arcada que precedió al vomito…

Y aunque al escucharlo, Sai sintió una especie de malvado placer al saberlo sufrir, la verdad era que no era suficiente para cobrarle el susto que acababa de hacer pasar… así que, poniéndose dificultosamente de pie, cerró la puerta del auto y echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para comprobar cual era su situación, descubriendo que para su fortuna, el golpe en el auto no era nada grave…

Definitivamente, habían tenido suerte ya que en el último momento el auto que venía de frente había conseguido cambiarse de carril. Y no sólo eso, también estaba el hecho de que Sasuke, antes de haber frenado, también había conseguido salir de la carretera dejándolos prácticamente ilesos…a excepción del auto, que se había estrellado contra uno de los tantos postes de luz que no servían, evitando que derraparan y cayeran en una de las canaletas de las que sería prácticamente imposible salir solos…

Así que, suspirando aliviado, Sai se dispuso a ir a donde su compañero para arrebatarle las llaves, pero de inmediato detuvo sus pasos al escuchar el timbre de su celular sonar, y sacándoselo de la bolsa del pantalón, de inmediato contestó.

-¿Diga?

-¡Sai! ¿Cómo están? Acabamos de escuchar el mensaje de Sasuke – escuchó la voz del alterado rubio, y al mismo tiempo, escuchó a su compañero volver a vomitar por lo que no pudo evitar una mueca de asco.

-Tranquilo, no es nada grave, solo fue un golpe en el auto -trató de tranquilizarlo sin entrar en demasiados detalles: después de todo el auto estaba casi intacto a excepción por el golpe que tenían en la parrilla y que esperaba sólo se hubiera abollado un poco.

-¿Estás seguro? Sasuke parecía muy alterado – insistió el Uzumaki, y echando un vistazo al susodicho, el otro también insistió.

-Sí, estoy seguro… él tomó de más y tuvo un ataque de pánico al marcar, es todo – le dijo, y tras unos instantes en silencio, escuchó de nuevo a su interlocutor.

-Me sentiría más tranquilo si me dices en donde están para ir por ustedes – propuso el muchacho, y aunque la idea de que el ojiazul fuera a recogerlo le pareció tentadora, una mejor idea para cobrárselas al pelinegro con que estaba le animo a rechazar su propuesta…

-Ya estamos de camino a casa Naruto, no tiene caso que vengas – le mintió, y antes de que lo escuchara replicar, volvió a hablar. – Tengo que colgar, disfruta tu noche con Hinata – le dijo, y sin más, terminó la llamada, guardó el celular y conteniendo la respiración, se acercó a su compañero con la intención de meterlo de nuevo en el auto y volver lo más pronto posible a la casa…

.

.

.

.

-Podemos ir a esperarlos a tu casa – sugirió tras unos instantes Hinata, tan dulce y considerada como siempre, sujetando entre sus manos una de las de Naruto cuya expresión facial dejaba ver con total claridad lo preocupado que estaba por sus dos mejores amigos... y sin embargo, el muchacho se negó a tal petición.

-No les dije que iría, si llegan antes que nosotros seguramente pondrán la alarma de seguridad – razonó el muchacho, estrechando suavemente la mano de su novia, que entendió la situación: si se les ocurría tratar de entrar a la casa sin tener aquella contraseña, la policía iría de inmediato… y sintiéndose culpable, la muchacha bajó instantáneamente la cabeza.

-Gomenasai… - se disculpó ella en un susurro, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Porqué te disculpas Hinata? Tú no tienes la culpa de nada de esto – le dijo él, tomándola cuidadosamente por la barbilla para encontrarse con sus perlados ojos.

-Pero… si no te hubiera pedido que te quedaras conmigo esta noche…

-No teníamos forma de saberlo Hina – se adelantó a decir él. - Además, Sai me dijo que los dos estaban bien así que no tenemos de qué preocuparnos, ¿si?- trató de calmarla y calmarse él. Después de todo, tanto Sai como Sasuke eran amigos de ambos, y aunque ella no había dicho nada, para él obvio que ella también estaba preocupada…

Así que, tras verla asentir, el joven inversionista, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y abrazó cálidamente a su amada para reconfortarla mientras ambos permanecían en absoluto silencio…

.

.

.

.

Escuchando en silencio y sin perder detalle, asintiendo a cada indicación que le daban, Kankuro además tomaba nota mental de la ubicación exacta de las cosas que le mostraban.

Después de todo, aquella noche estaban los dos barman oficiales del antro, y para lo único que requerían su presencia aquella primera noche, era para que les ayudara llevando copas o vasos limpios, y alguna que otra botella… y era por ello que en aquel preciso momento el encargado de recursos humanos, un muchacho de más o menos su edad, cabellera corta negra, grandes y gruesas cejas pobladas y que había sido quien los había contratado a él y a Gaara, le estaba indicando el lugar exacto donde se guardaba todo aquello…

-Las botellas siempre se ordenan de acuerdo al abecedario, te aseguro que no tendrás problemas en encontrarlas – le animó un poco el, refiriéndose a las botellas de vinos y licores que habían en aquella bodega, dándole al castaño una breve palmada en la espalda.

-Si, supongo… ¿crees que pueda quedarme aquí un poco más? Hay tantas puertas en estos estantes que no estoy seguro de donde dijiste que están todos los diferentes vasos y copas - preguntó mirando fugazmente a su alrededor, mostrándose ligeramente nervioso ante la posibilidad de salir al exterior en donde la revolución de luces y sonido aturdía los sentidos… y el otro sin dudar asintió.

-Claro, tómate el tiempo necesario – le dijo. – Igual si ellos necesitan algo, esa luz de ahí afuera se encenderá- le indicó señalando un foco rojo ubicado sobre la puerta por la que habían ingresado desde la barra hacia el área exclusiva para empleados.

-Entiendo, gracias –le dijo, y el otro, despidiéndose cruzó la estancia y salió por una puerta diferente a por la que habían entrado, dejando al nuevo completamente solo en aquel lugar, observando desde el umbral de la bodega a cada uno de los estantes en cuyo interior habían múltiples y diferentes botellas con diferentes tipos de bebidas alcohólicas…

Y de no ser por las cámaras de vigilancia que estratégicamente se encontraban ubicadas en aquel almacén, con toda seguridad el muchacho se hubiera atrevido a sacar una y darle un muy largo trago, puesto que en ese mismo instante, los nervios de saberse trabajando en aquel lugar ya lo estaban atormentando…

.

.

.

.

Manteniéndose en respetuoso silencio mientras escuchaba con atención palabra a palabra, Shikamaru en ningún segundo dejó de mirarla sereno, tranquilo.

Lo que fuera que Temari quería decirle, parecía ser sobre un tema muy serio, y sin embargo, por más que él trataba de comprender lo que ella quería transmitirle, la verdad era que le estaba costando bastante trabajo.

Por que, por alguna razón que hasta entonces desconocía, por primera vez su novia no estaba siendo directa sino todo lo contrario. Parecía estar dándole vueltas al asunto, explicándole los pormenores de su pasado y que él ya conocía, y por sobre todo, su rubia novia parecía estar justificándose ante ese algo que todavía no se atrevía a decirle y que era lo que la estaba mortificando…

-Temari esto no tiene sentido – susurró de pronto el muchacho, aprovechando un breve segundo en que ella guardó silencio. - ¿Porqué no me dices de qué se trata todo esto sin más rodeos?- preguntó él, sujetándole cariñosamente el rostro para mirarla claramente a los ojos… y ella, posando ambas manos sobre el pecho del muchacho, le respondió.

-Porque antes necesitas entender… - le dijo ella con paciencia, a pesar de sentir su corazón latiéndole desbocado.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender?- preguntó pacientemente él también, pegando su frente a la suya, y luchando contra el nudo en su garganta, la ojiverde le respondió.

-A mi… tienes que entenderme a mi porque… porque yo no soy quien tú crees… yo no soy digna de ti -le insistió con expresión verdaderamente afligida que a él le estrujaba el corazón…

-Mujer no digas eso…- le susurró inmediatamente él comenzando a sentirse inquieto.- Yo sé quien eres, yo sé todo de ti…- le insistió, pero ella, acallándolo a tiempo con sus dedos, lo interrumpió y con un suave pero firme movimiento de cabeza, negó.

-No, escúchame… - le susurró decidida. – Yo no merezco estar al lado de alguien tan bueno como tú Shikamaru, porque yo… yo he hecho cosas de las que no me siento orgullosa… - le susurró, provocando en el Nara un cierto vértigo al vislumbrar de pronto la posibilidad de que ella quisiera dejarlo de verdad…

-¿Robaste o secuestraste a alguien?- preguntó de pronto con el corazón acelerado el muchacho, y aunque ligeramente sorprendida ante tal acusación, ella de inmediato negó.

-No, no, claro que no…

-¿Entonces mataste a alguien?

-¡Por Dios, Shikamaru, claro que no!- respondió alterada, y el Nara, abrazándola con fuerza, le respondió.

-Si no es nada de eso entonces no necesito saberlo –le respondió. Y profundamente conmocionada, Temari tardó unos segundos antes de replicar.

-¡Pero tienes que saberlo! – le dijo decidida, mirándolo nuevamente a la cara… sin embargo el muchacho, negándose, volvió a sujetarla por el rostro para evitar que en algún momento ella desviara su mirada…

-No, Temari por favor escucha – le pidió con total seriedad. – Para mí, lo único que importa es nuestro amor… y si yo te amo y tu me amas, entonces no existe nada en este mundo que pueda separarnos, ¿entiendes? Nada que hayas hecho en el pasado va a separarnos, porque gracias a todo lo que hiciste antes, es que te has convertido en la mujer de la que estoy profundamente enamorado, ¿lo entiendes, entiendes eso…? - le susurró quedamente él, perdiendo su oscura y sincera mirada en los brillantes ojos verdes de la muchacha, queriendo apaciguar en ella el temor y la angustia que percibía en su mirada, y al mismo tiempo queriendo apaciguar en él el temor que le provocaba la sola idea de perderla…

.

.

.

.

-Anda Sasuke, dale un trago a esto, estoy seguro de que te ayudará – ofreció servilmente Sai al susodicho, poniéndole prácticamente en los labios una copa llena de vino que el ojiazul se negó a ingerir.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien – replicó el muchacho, rechazando aquella copa e intentando ponerse de pie, aunque sin conseguirlo.

Habían llegado apenas hacía un par de minutos a la casa, y aunque el Uchiha se había dormido un poco durante el camino, al momento en que el pintor había tratado de bajarlo del auto, Sasuke había despertado negándose a recibir su ayuda, y con la urgente necesidad de llamar de nuevo a Hinata para impedir que Naruto le hiciera nada…

Y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, el pelinegro se lo impidió llevándoselo casi a rastras al interior de la casa, manteniendo en estricto secreto la ubicación de dónde había dejado sus teléfonos celulares y desconectando además el teléfono de la casa del cable que les proporcionaba la línea, impidiéndole también de esta manera que de nueva cuenta llamara e interrumpiera al rubio y a su novia…

-Si no te tomas esto, mañana tendrás jaqueca y nauseas… créeme, esto te aliviará, yo sé lo que te digo – le insistió, poniéndole de nuevo la copa casi en los labios, y aunque el Uchiha se vio tentado de empujar más fuerte a su compañero y a lanzar aquella copa contra la pared, la verdad era que el breve movimiento recién hecho, lo había dejado de nuevo con la espantosa sensación de vértigo, que le hacía sentir además que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor…

-Kuso…más te vale que tengas razón - gruñó, tomando finalmente la copa aunque de mala gana, y bebiéndose el contenido de un solo trago para beneplácito del ojinegro, que mirando discretamente hacia el reloj colgado en la pared, asintió.

-Ya veraz que mañana te sentirás como si nada de esto hubiera pasado – le prometió sin poder evitar sonreír…- y ahora, hazme el favor de quitarte esa ropa apestosa: la tienes toda llena de tu asqueroso vómito –le dijo, y sin que Sasuke pudiera hacer nada, Sai comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa…

.

.

.

.

Con la playera completamente adherida a su espalda a causa del sudor, Kankuro entró a la bodega con una caja y se dispuso a llenarla con las botellas de los distintos licores que a los muchachos de la barra les hacía falta con urgencia.

Había estado ya con ellos tras la barra por alrededor de una hora, y aunque el chico de cejas pobladas le había asegurado que sus aptitudes como barman no serían esa noche necesarias, la verdad era que nada más cruzar la puerta del área de empleados e ingresar a la barra de bebidas, el castaño se había visto envuelto rápidamente en el excitante y acelerado mundo del antro, en donde los meseros se amontonaban frente a ellos pidiendo bebida tras bebida con urgencia, casi como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, obligándolo irremediablemente también a él a participar de forma más activa en la preparación de las bebidas…

Y aunque aquello había logrado mantener la mente del muchacho centrada en su nuevo trabajo y lejos de los nervios que inicialmente había sentido, un par de minutos después, justo cuando se disponía a salir de la bodega para ir nuevamente hacia la barra con la caja llena de botellas en la mano, la puerta del personal al otro lado de la habitación se abrió disparando nuevamente su pánico escénico al toparse frente a frente con una hermosa y atractiva muchacha de brillantes ojos marrones y cabellera castaña atada en dos curiosos chonguitos, que sorprendida ante aquella masculina presencia, se detuvo abruptamente en el umbral de la puerta…

-¿Qué demonios….? – alcanzó ella a balbucear, prácticamente horrorizada… y el castaño, sorprendido y casi sin aliento, la interrumpió.

-¡Por favor no grites! – le pidió inmediatamente él, alarmado ante su repentina presencia, levantando ligeramente el tono de su voz debido a la sorpresa y avanzando medio paso hacia ella, que aunque abrió y cerro la boca varias veces, como considerando la forma en que debía actuar o qué era lo que debía decir, finalmente y con voz firme le habló…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – dijo ella tratando no mostrarse tan alarmada como en verdad se sentía, y él, dudando entre avanzar un poco más hacia ella o no, se decidió a quedarse en donde estaba, y de nueva cuenta habló.

-Soy el nuevo barman – se presentó rápidamente él, y aunque ella, por unos instantes se quedó en silencio, tan sólo observándolo, finalmente preguntó…

-¿Qué? – dijo, y él, relamiéndose los labios de puro nerviosismo, y tragando saliva con dificultad, asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y repitió lo que le había dicho…

-Soy el nuevo barman, acaban de contratarme para ayudar aquí los fines de semana – le explicó con la mayor calma de la que él mismo se creía posible, y sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo segundo a los ojos, pacientemente espero… y ella, aunque al principio se veía absoluta y completamente recelosa de aceptar como verídica aquella información, al cabo de unos segundos, finalmente asintió y le respondió…

-Si… es verdad, ya me habían dicho algo al respecto – balbuceó, y el castaño exhaló un suspiro aliviado…

-Entonces…. ¿podrías abrir la puerta para que salga?- le pidió tranquilamente él, obviando el hecho de que llevaba las manos ocupadas, y ella, aunque tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, asintió, cruzó la habitación a prisa y la abrió la puerta apenas lo suficiente para que él, que ya había avanzado hasta ella, saliera de la habitación con el corazón latiéndole todavía acelerado…

.

.

.

.

Jadeando ante el esfuerzo que le estaba costando llevar a Sasuke hasta su cuarto, Sai prácticamente lo dejó caer sin consideración alguna al llegar hasta la cama… y en el estado de ebriedad en que el susodicho se encontraba, no hizo absolutamente nada para remediarlo…

-Hinata… Hinata…- balbuceaba una y otra vez el Uchiha que estaba más dormido que despierto.

-Por favor, ya olvídala, seguramente en estos momentos está gimiendo y gritando de placer junto a Naruto – farfulló al instante Sai tratando de recuperar el aliento antes de proceder a quitarle los zapatos y calcetines a su compañero, que aunque no se movió, se siguió quejando…

-No… no… Hinata es pura… Naruto no puede tocarla… - dijo en un susurro el borracho, arrastrando las palabras.

-Créeme Sasuke, tu amiguita dejó de ser pura desde hace mucho tiempo- siguió Sai llevándole la contraria, al tiempo que le desabotonaba el pantalón… - Yo los vi una vez, ¿sabes?, estaban en el sofá, los dos muy cómodos acostados y Naruto le estaba metiendo mano – siguió picándolo, logrando que en el acto el ojiazul hiciera una mueca de desagrado e intentara apartarle las manos de un manotazo.

-No… eso no es cierto – replicó, sin lograr que Sai se apartara, pero consiguiendo que el pelinegro se sonriera al tiempo que le miraba descaradamente la entrepierna…

-No, de verdad, él estaba sobre ella, con sus manos metidas bajo su falda, y por los gemidos que soltaba, no dudo ni tantito que lo único que estuviera metiéndole fuera la mano… – le dijo, relamiéndose de pronto los labios mientras lo miraba fugazmente a la cara y de inmediato agregó. - Pero no la culpo, después de todo Naruto es un monstruo en la cama – le aguijoneó, haciéndolo gruñir de fastidio… - dime Sasuke, ¿tú también eres un monstruo en la cama? – le preguntó en voz baja, y como el Uchiha únicamente se cubrió los ojos con el dorso del brazo, el pelinegro tras unos segundos en silencio, le rozó con los dedos la ropa interior…

-¡Suéltame ya, maldición! – gruñó de nueva cuenta el ojiazul, lanzando un manotazo esta vez más certero a su compañero, que suspiró y se levantó.

-Tienes el pantalón lleno de vómito, deberías agradecerme que te lo este quitando pero si prefieres dormir así, allá tu – se justificó, mirándolo con falsa indignación, y sin esperar nada más, salió de la habitación, dejando al otro tan sólo como quería…

.

.

.

.

Sentado todavía en aquel oscuro y silencioso pasillo, Shikamaru abrazaba y acariciaba la rubia melena de Temari, que aparentemente se encontraba ya dormida entre sus brazos, con su rostro apoyado contra el masculino pecho…

Y aunque él sabía que no deberían de haberse quedado ahí, puesto que si los hermanos de la muchacha llegaban, fácilmente los encontrarían semidesnudos, causándole a él un grave problema, la verdad era que en aquellos momentos eso no era algo que le importara…

Porque de hecho, en aquellos instantes lo único que al joven pelinegro le importaba, era nada más y nada menos que estar al lado de Temari, de su Temari, a quien cobardemente no le había permitido terminar de hablar sobre aquello que tanto la atormentaba…

Pero, ¿qué otra cosa habría podido hacer?, se preguntaba a sí mismo todavía, conciente de que se había dejado llevar por el temor que le había provocado verla en aquel estado casi desesperado, que al surgir en su mente la sola idea de que ella lo dejara, le había aterrado… porque si eso llegaba a pasar, Nara Shikamaru estaba seguro de que no iba a ser capaz de soportarlo…

No, él no podría soportarlo. Él la amaba demasiado… la amaba tanto que la sola idea de perderla, hacía que le doliera el corazón…

Después de todo, ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, de eso el pelinegro estaba completamente seguro. Tan seguro, que desde hacía un par de meses atrás le había estado insistiendo en que deberían de casarse aunque sin obtener el resultado deseado, puesto que ella constantemente lo había estado rechazando por el miedo que hacía unas horas atrás le había confesado…

Y de pronto, al estar pensando en aquello, a su mente llegó una desesperada propuesta que sin siquiera pensar se atrevió a pronunciar en voz baja…

-Podríamos vivir juntos – dijo, casi sorprendido de que aquello no se le hubiera ocurrido antes, y Temari, que durante todo aquel rato se había mantenido dormitando entre sus brazos, abriendo los ojos levantó la cabeza y lo miró, analizando la repentina propuesta, misma que tras unos tortuosos minutos en silencio, respondió…

-Sí, creo que podríamos… - susurró, y el Nara, esbozando una pequeña pero al mismo tiempo llena de inmensa dicha, atrajo de inmediato a la rubia nuevamente hasta sus brazos, prometiéndole que no se iba a arrepentir, y jurándole que él la iba a hacer muy pero muy feliz…

.

.

.

.

Observando de forma distraída al resto de sus compañeras, la joven de chonguitos consideraba seriamente si valía o no la pena, darle tanta importancia a aquello que hacía casi media hora le había pasado…

Después de todo, _él_ parecía no haberle dado mucha importancia a su fortuito encuentro… aunque claro, ella estaba completamente segura de que para él, el reencuentro no había sido tan sorprendente como para ella, que ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que el nuevo barman fuera precisamente él…

-¡Tenten ya es hora!

Escuchó que a lo lejos alguien la llamaba, y dándose cuenta de que ya todas sus compañeras corrían hacia sus lugares, la morena de inmediato se deshizo de la corta bata de seda que había estado cubriendo su corto vestuario lleno de lentejuelas plateadas, y saliendo a toda prisa de los vestuarios, corrió escaleras arriba hasta tomar posición…

Ahí, la música, mezcla de pop y ritmos electrónicos se escuchaban con mayor fuerza y claridad, y a través de la breve apertura que había en la pared y que fungía como puerta hacia el escenario, las luces de neón resplandecían e iluminaban momentáneamente en aquella oscuridad…

-¡Venga! ¡Que las flamas de su juventud ardan!

Se escuchó fuerte y clara aquella frase por encima de la mezcla que hacía el DJ, y Tenten, respirando profundo, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y trató de desechar aquellas ideas de su mente antes de ingresar al escenario superior, andando con cadenciosos movimientos, bailando al ritmo de la música para animar de aquella manera la fiesta…

Y sin embargo, nada más salir a esa lluvia de luces, sonidos y colores, de forma inconciente, la morena dirigió inmediatamente su mirada hacia la barra, en donde vio con decepción que Kankuro, absorto en su trabajo, ni por un instante levantó la mirada hacia donde ella bailaba…

.

.

.

.

Manteniendo su brillante mirada fijamente en la lámpara del techo, Uzumaki Naruto trataba en vano de mantener la mente en blanco y no pensar en el cuerpo semidesnudo de Hinata, que apenas cubierta todavía con aquella diminuta y semi transparente bata de seda, yacía acurrucada a su lado, respirando suave y pausadamente, con una de sus suaves y blancas manos apoyada sobre el bien marcado pecho del excitado rubio, que en aquellos momentos se sentía incapaz de poder dormir…

¿Y cómo podría?, se preguntaba a sí mismo, cediendo momentáneamente ante la lujuria de mirar las largas y bien torneadas piernas de su novia, sus muslos suaves y cálidos, y si inclinaba un poco más su cabeza, el ojiazul podía ver claramente el abundante y proporcionado pecho de la Hyuga, que casi una hora atrás había estado acariciando con sus propias manos…

Y ante la punzante erección que sentía bajo los boxers, el atractivo inversionista exhaló un profundo suspiro al tiempo que desviaba nuevamente su brillante mirada hacia el techo, y como aquello no funcionaba, se cubrió los ojos con una mano, y sin querer susurró…

-Tal vez debería dormir en otra habitación – dijo casi sin querer Naruto, más para él mismo que para su compañera, que a pesar de estar adormilada entre sus brazos, abrió un momento sus ojos, y suavemente se negó…

-Prometiste que dormirías conmigo – balbuceó ella, respirando el perfume masculino que desprendía el rubio, que sintiéndose la piel chinita, se mordió lentamente los labios...

-Pero Hinata…- balbuceó, y ella, acomodándose todavía más sobre su pecho, aferrándose más a él, también insistió…

-Ningún pero Naruto kun… ningún pero… -susurró, y exhalando un nuevo suspiro, tras varios minutos en silencio, el ojiazul supo que su querida finalmente se había quedado dormida…

Y quisiera o no, él tenía una enorme erección…

.

.

.

.

Sujetando con las manos su propia erección, Sai echó una nueva mirada al reloj, preguntándose si finalmente Sasuke habría caído ya dormido…

Después de todo, el Uchiha había resultado mucho más resistente a la droga de lo que había creído, pero dado que no había manera de averiguarlo a menos que entrara de nueva cuenta a la habitación, manteniendo a raya un poco más su excitación, el pelinegro sacó las manos de su boxer, y sin ponerse nada más encima, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la del peliazul…

-¿Ya estás dormido idiota?- pregunto en voz baja desde el umbral de la puerta, echando un vistazo al interior… y como el otro ni siquiera se movió, el artista ingresó a la habitación, dejándola todavía a oscuras… -¿Sasuke? – le llamó nuevamente, ésta vez hablando un poco más alto, y para su suerte y fortuna, el Uchiha, todavía recostado boca arriba, sin la camisa y con el pantalón desabrochado tal y como él lo había dejado, como única respuesta suspiró…

Cosa que por supuesto, hizo sonreír al ojinegro, quien relamiéndose lentamente los labios, se dispuso a cobrar venganza ante el susto que el joven ahí dormido le había hecho pasar unas cuantas horas atrás…

Así que, dispuesto a retomar la actividad que el mismo Sasuke le había impedido continuar, el joven artista se acercó raudamente hasta la cama, y sujetando sin el menor cuidado la parte baja del pantalón, con ansia contenida, el pelinegro se lo fue quitando, logrando que en su cometido, el Uchiha gruñera y se volteara quedando de costado…

-Hinata…- balbuceó el dormido chico, y aunque Sai se detuvo unos instantes, esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa, le respondió.

-Si Sasuke… soy yo, Hinata – balbuceó sonriente, hablando en voz baja y fingida, al tiempo que lanzaba el pantalón a un lado y se subía lentamente a la cama…- Soy yo, y esta noche he venido a visitarte porque hay algo importante que me muero de ganas por mostrarte- le dijo, hablando con voz suave y melosa, en una burda imitación a la forma de hablar de la muchacha de ojos perla…

Y el Uchiha, bajo los efectos alucinógenos de la droga, soñándose junto a Hinata, e imaginándose que esa voz que escuchaba era la de ella, en su rostro dibujó una sonrisa, ante la cual Sai, sujetándolo por el hombro, pronto lo hizo quedar nuevamente de espaldas a la cama, y tomando entre sus manos la de Sasuke, le advirtió…

- Mira Sasuke, observa bien mi cuerpo, pero sobre todo, pon especial atención en esta parte, porque estoy seguro que va a gustarte… -susurró, y sin demora, guió la mano del muchacho hacia su entrepierna para que sintiera la firme erección que aquella noche el artista estaba dispuesto a calmar con él…

* * *

_OMG! OMG! OMG!_

_Ya se que me he tardado casi dos años en traerles ésta nueva continuación…_

_Y aunque en mi defensa, debo decir que tenía gran parte del capítulo escrito, la verdad es que mientras intentaba de escribir lo que faltaba, siempre me distraía con otras cosas... _

_Pero lo importante a fin de cuentas, es que por fin traje nuevo capítulo!_

_Y si alguien no se acuerda de que va la historia, por fortuna siempre puede volver a leerla toda desde el principio, que a fin de cuentas son sólo 4 largos capítulos… jajaja xD_

_Pero bueno, espero de todo corazón poder terminar pronto algunos de los ficts que tengo para poder continuar con este, que como es el único que tiene capítulos relativamente largos, me toma más tiempo en ordenar las ideas y poder plasmarlo… así que, de antemano les aviso que no tendrán continuación próxima… aunque quien sabe, a lo mejor las divinas musas se me aparecen antes y acabo el próximo capítulo antes que cualquier otro de mis ficts jajaja xD_

_Cuídense mucho, muchísimas gracias por leer!_


End file.
